Mother Hen
by silverheartlugia2000
Summary: Holy crap brain! What have you done! I really dont know if I should post this.. But then again I've seen weirder! Nation verse, warnings for HYBRID M-preg and birth/egg laying.
1. Eggs

**Warning! This is just a bizarre crack idea my brain hatched! In no way does this connect to my main stories other than all of them having spirit animals! It's an au of my au I guess you could say. Should I rate this chapter M? Blame Simply and her baby happy side RPs!**

* * *

Al hums as he walks down the street to Arthur's. It was late spring and everything was starting to warm nicely, flower buds growing on bare trees. He would be visiting Ivan soon, both he and Matt often needed 'company' in the spring months. But for now he was visiting his father.

Arthur was waiting for him on the front porch, smiling warmly when he arrived.

Al grins. "Hey!"

"Alfred," he got up and hugged him tight. "Did you have a good flight?"

"Yeah it was fine." Unseen to the both of them was a coyote hiding in the bushes.

"That's wonderful," he smiled. "Oh, my roses have started budding, would you like to see?"

The coyote dashed off sneaking into the house. Al shrugs "Sure."

He smiled and lead him to the back of the house, Arthur's Yorkshire Terrier puppy wagging its tail from the porch swing.

The blondes chatted as they roamed the garden. Meanwhile the coyote trod down to the basement. It's form twisted and shifted till he stood a dark skinned man in a fur cloth, tail hanging off the back and a necklace of teeth and beads on his neck.

The basement was dank and cold, an odd smell mustering from a pile of twisted iron and soiled old pots. It was nothing spectacular.

Coyote turns his attention to the bottles on the shelves, searching through them for one suitable to his plan. They were all dusty and hard to read, but the purple one at the back looked promising. He grins uncorking it and putting in a few tweaks. He then steels upstairs and slips it into the teapot laughing a bit. He had been rather bored and wanted a bit of fun.

Just as he set the lid back on the pot, the blonds came back in. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

Coyote grins once more before fading into the wind.

Arthur came in, testing the side of the pot. "It's still warm."

"Sure sounds good." Al smiles sitting in the den.

Arthur poured him a cup, bringing it through.

"None for you?" Al smirks slightly.

"I had a cup before you came, I'm not thirsty."

Al chuckles taking a sip. They sit talking a bit more. Arthur ended up joining him for tea in the end, saying it smelled too good. They sit chatting some more. Coyote grins from the window, this was better than he hoped!

Soon, the pot was empty between them. Later in the day they go out for dinner before Al heads off for his plane. Arthur sat at home, fidgeting some. He felt... Odd.

Al got onto the plane feeling strange, all throughout the flight there was this burning shifting sensation in his gut that left him writhing, when he finally landed the pain had been replaced by need, he barely arrived at Ivan's house before pouncing on him. The next week was hazy, doing little more than forcing Ivan onto him hard and rough, so much so that he had to be carried around in his brief stages of clarity. He had had tough ruts before but never has it been to this level..

The sudden wave of lust was very worrying for the Russian. Exciting, but worrying...

Finally it seemed to pass, though Al had remained bed bound a few more days to recover. Ivan sat with him, just petting his hair at the moment. Al slept peacefully feeling full in a way he never had before, but it was satisfying as well.

The next morning came, Ivan bringing breakfast in bed. Al smiles at him as he came in.

"How are you feeling?" he smiled a sweet little smile.

"A lot better.. Sorry about that I dunno what happened.."

"It's okay, I'm just glad its over," he chuckled softly. "Are you still sore?"

"Not so much."

"I made you food," he handed him the tray, filled with breakfasty treats. Al smiles taking it, he was starving.

"Matthew called last night," he hummed idly. "You were already asleep. He wanted you to know your little friend is okay and she is very happy."

He smiles. "I should probably call him back." He wanted to know if he had ever had a session this bad..

"I can bring you the phone?"

"Please?"

He kissed him and slipped off, soon returning with the device. Al takes it from him dialing. It rang a few times before Matt picked up.

"Hey bro.."

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Um well I had a question for ya."

"What's up?"

Al turns to Ivan. "Could you give me a minute?"

"Of course," he smiled and left.

Al turns back to the phone. "I'm kinda worried.. The last week I hardly wanted to uh get outa bed.. I know spring is rough for us but I've never had it this intense before..."

"You too?" Matt frowned. "Gil had to come over, Ro nearly caught us...!"

"I dunno Matt something felt different this time.."

"It was more intense..."

"Yeah.."

"Then you just felt kinda full after...?"

"Yeah.. Come to think of it, I started feeling weird not to long after I left Dad's."

"I had mine just after you left... I was sat with my morning coffee then just... Libido.."

Al frowns softly.

"I finished a few days ago but I just feel bloated..."

"I did just yesterday." Al rubs his stomach absently not even realizing it.

"What do you think it means?"

"I dunno.. But something's wrong.."

"...It feels kinda right though..."

"Yeah.."

"It might go away soon... I mean... We went at it a lot..."

"Hopefully.."

"Guess we have to wait and see..."

"Yeah.." They talk a little more before hanging up, the blonde curling up in the bed thoughtfully.

The sudden urge to, um...'breed' could be something as much as it could be nothing. They did get frustrated at times and neither of them had seen their partners in a while... He sighs closing his eyes to rest.

Another week passed and Al had gone home. But he still felt off, he had fish cravings more often and sometimes felt As if something shifted inside him. He often sat at home with his arms around his stomach for whatever reason.

Finally after another three weeks he called Matt again worried.

"Hey," Matt sounded tired and groggy.

"Mattie..?" He sounded so scared..

"Al, you okay...?"

"C-could you come over please..? I think something is wrong.."

"Which house are you in?"

"I'm in Virginia, bring your key too.."

"We'll be there soon, okay?"

"Ok.."

Matt hung up, letting himself into Al's house an hour later. "Al?!"

The living room was empty but a call came from upstairs. Matt headed up, leaving Ro in the lounge with Kuma.

(I'm gonna say that gestation will be closer to human standards that's why it took a month rather than a week.) The bed frame was pushed against the wall, mattress lain on the floor and a thick nest of blankets built on top, Al sat wings wrapped around him and gripping something in his arms.

Matt stepped in, bundled in his warmest winter coat, fur trim pulled up around his neck. "Al...?"

Al glanced up to him fear in his eyes. The thing in his arms was his stomach, it looked swollen and painfully stretched. _*I.. I think I'm nesting..*_ he was afraid to say it outloud, hell he didn't even know how it was possible..

Matt paled, eyes going wide. "I-I... Is that even possible?!"

"I..I don't know.. I can't eat much other than fish, I had this urge to do this.." He waved at the nest. "I..I can feel them in here.. Even if it was possible why do they feel like eggs..?!" He was panicking.

"Al, just calm down okay," Matt came over to him, kneeling by his nest. "I-It's gonna be okay... Have you spoken to Eagle about this?"

"Yeah.. But he's confused too.. Um Matt.."

"Whats up...?"

"Y-your shirts wet.." There where six spots in total..

"What?" he frowned, opening his coat front a little more, seeing the six damp patches "What are...?"

Al groans softly clutching his stomach.

"Al, you okay...?"

"They've been moving the last few hours.. I.. I.. Dunno how I know but I think there's more than just eggs.."

"More...than eggs...?"

"I..I dunno.. It's like they're in one spot and something else is in another.." Coyote had been rather thorough to tweak him in particular in order for it to work..

"Do you want me to check?" Matt had spent a few years as a midwife, daft as it sounded. He liked knowing the youth of his country were in good hands.

Al nods nervously.

He got him to lay down and had a feel, definitely finding what seemed like separate chambers. "It feels like you might be right..."

"I'm scared.."

"I know..."

Al sits up hugging him and trembling. Matt clung back, trying not to panic at the mild expansion of his own stomach and his four new nipples...

They sat for a long time. Finally Al pulls back with a small groan. Matt watched him worried. The eggs had moved again but stopped. He was sure they were due soon..

"They're coming, aren't they...?"

Al whines worriedly. Kuma had finally had enough of waiting and come to look.

"No, come back Mr. Bear," Ro chased him up.

Kuma comes in pausing at the strange sight then growls softly.

She grabbed him then looked up, frowning. "Alfred...?"

Al looks up worriedly.

"Ro, I told you to wait downstairs!"

"I-I know, but... Mr. Bear r-ran off, I..."

"Coyote.." The bear growls..

"What?"

"I smell Coyote magic.."

Matt turned back to Al to see if he understood any better than his own frazzled brain. He looks just as confused.. Matt turned back to Kuma, asking him to explain.

"Coyote is a perv, he did this for laughs.."

"Who is Coyote?"

"The trickster."

"Kuma, detail!"

Al groans again trembling.

Matt snapped back instantly. "Alfie...?"

He had curled into himself with a pained face, wings twitching in agitation.

"Shh," Matt pet his hair. "Try squating, it might help."

_*I feel wet..*_

Matt froze for a moment then nodded. "Squat."

Al tried to shift, it all felt so weird to him. His pants were soaked in some pink ooze and he felt something pushing through him. _*G-get Ro outa here please..?*_

He nodded and all but threw the fae out, slamming the door in her face. _*Take off your pants.*_

Al wiggles out of them with a groan leaning against the wall.

Matt rubbed his back. _*Deep breaths...*_

_*It hurts..*_ The first came lower, his muscles seemed to stretch impossibly wide.

_*I know Al, but it's okay. You're okay...*_

His body twitched as it neared the entrance, giving him the urge to push more.

_*Deep breath and push, okay!*_

A wet squelch and a white egg fell to the blankets below. It was unusually large, the size of a large soup can. His hips must have moved somehow to allow it out.

Matt regarded it professionally then nodded. _*Can you feel any more?*_

_*Yeah..*_ The second was already coming.

_*You're doing good...*_ Matt just sat beside him, coiling encouragement.

It took a good five minutes but it came without a problem, the third however got stuck.

_*Stay calm, stay calm,*_ Matt cooed, shifting around. _*I'll help...*_

It stretched horribly but was also caught pressed against his prostate. The mixed signals causing him to shiver and moan. Matt slipped his fingers in, helping to ease it out.

"Ahh!" The pressure was frustrating, It wiggled a bit before sliding again. Matt went a little deeper, managing to get a firm enough grip to pull it out.

Al lay for a minute panting. The brief pleasure falling back into pain.

_*Is that all of them...?*_

Al shook his head, he felt more.

"Okay," he rubbed his back. "Just let it happen..."

The contractions continued for another half hour. Whatever it was they were dosed with it was potent.. The clutch ended up a total of five, two more than the natural maximum. Add that to the 'something else' and worry for Matt was abundant. Polar cubs usually are only twins or sometimes triplets..

Al lay on his side exhausted, arms wrapped around his significantly smaller stomach, though it still bulged slightly. He stared at the white orbs with confusion and fear, but also a smidge of pride.

Matt just sat, petting his brothers hair gently. "There we go..." Doting kept his mind off himself...

Al blinked sleepily. "Matt..?"

"Yeah...?"

"What's gonna happen to them?"

"They're going to hatch?"

"Yeah.. But I just don't know if I can take good care of them... God what's Ivan gonna think?!"

"You've taken care of birds before. This shouldn't be too much different."

Al sighs reaching over and pulling the clutch to his warm body, they needed to get an incubator. "You should probably talk to Ro. She must be worried sick.." Al needed to rest.

"I kinda slammed the door in her face..." Matt frowned guiltily. "I'll talk to her then fix you some food... You need a meal after that."

"Hey."

"What?"

"Could you call and check on Artie? If Coyote is screwing with us, and I was with him right before that... Heat..." He was reluctant to call it that but what else could it have been?

Matt paused and then nodded. "Okay..."

Al nods curling around his eggs and closing his eyes. Wing draping around to help trap heat. Matt went down and set about apologizing to Ro and calling Arthur. Al fell into a much needed sleep.

A few hours later, Matt returned to the nesting room with a good meal, as promised. "Alfie?"

Al shifts blinking up at him.

"Brought you dinner," he smiled warmly.

Al smiles weakly trying to sit up.

Matt helped, setting him up on a stack of pillows. "Here."

He sighs readjusting the clutch before taking the plate.

"Did you want me to see about getting you the incubator from my Alberta farm? Save you sitting with them constantly..."

"Yeah, it'd be best if it was constant... So how's Ro?"

"She was very upset... Sleeping now though..."

He frowns softly picking at his plate, did birth always make you this hungry?

"She wants to see you though... You scared her badly..."

"Sure." He smiles. "Um.. Did you call Dad..?"

"Yeah... I think he got the same..."

Al frowns worriedly, "Does France know?"

He nodded softly. "They had the same issues with heat and Arthur been... Yeah..."

He sighs. "If they call back tell them they're free to come over."

"I can leave them a message, if you want?"

He nods finishing the meal.

"Get some rest," Matt hummed, taking the plate. "I'll sort it."

"Ok.." Al settles back on the pillows watching him leave. He sits for a moment before picking up an egg and looking at it.

It was large and smooth, mainly white but with creamy speckles around the lower half. It was very pretty.

It was so much larger than a normal eagle egg, but then again he shouldn't even be capable of making them.. "Just what are you going to look like..?"

Obviously the egg wouldn't answer... Logic would suggest it would be a bird... Al sighs softly petting it. Only time would tell how different it could be.


	2. Heritage

**Uuuugh... I'm getting pretty attached to this.. Maybe I'll add it to the time line after all.. It probably happens in the spring after healed but if it goes past the following Christmas where Doctor starts I'm not sure where to put it.. P.s. Juan is Mexico. I'm thinking about creating a character for him to use in Mad Doctor later.**

* * *

A few hours passed before Matt returned, the Canadian looking very tired and haggard himself now.

Al frowns worriedly.

_*They're on their way over...*_

Al reached over offering a hug. He sighed and practically fell into it. Al held him close. This was all so sudden and stressful..

But then again Al couldn't help but feel a bit of.. Wonder? Elation? When it all came down to it, he had created the egg and Ivan had obviously... Fertilized.. They had 'children' now..

Did that make Arthur's litter his brothers and sisters? Or Matt's his nieces and nephews? It was a strange but thrilling concept...

He sits comforting Matt and thinking for a while. Eventually he spoke up. "Hey Matt? Could ya help me get to the library?"

"Yeah, of course," he smiled tiredly. "Will your eggs be okay?"

"It's just for a few minutes, I'm sure they'd be fine." None the less they covered them up thoroughly before leaving. They waddled to the library together.

He went off to one particular shelf reserved for special books. "Mom's people had so many different customs, cultures, and stories that I could never remember them all.. Being stuck on the east coast didn't help me interact much.. So I started collecting books on different things." He finds the one he's looking for, 'American Indian Trickster Tales.' (Real book)

"What are you looking for, exactly?" Matt watched him curiously.

Al flips through the book a few moments reading quickly. "Kuma was right about Coyote.. Not only does he do crazy shit, like dressing in women's clothes so guys would hunt in place of his lazy ass. He has the power of creation, shape shifting, and he's a horny old bastard.. Faked his death so he could screw his own daughters once.."

"Sounds like quite the charmer," The Canadian frowned disapprovingly. "So you think he did this to us for kicks?"

"Yep.. But at least now we have something we can explain to Dad and Pops.."

"True... How long do you think it is before I drop...?"

"Who knows.. These don't seem to be normal development times.." Al rubs his stomach. "But I do have an idea on how we can get back at him."

"I'm listening," Matt sat down, rubbing his own protruding stomach.

"We find the one person who could keep him in check," Al grins slyly, wiggling the book. "His wife."

Matt smirked evilly, drifting over to get a better look.

There was one story where they argue about how men and women they create should act, the one where he slept with his daughters he got busted cause he couldn't replace his four missing teeth and she chased him off with a skinning knife, she was just as old and powerful as he was it looked like.

She sounded strong fierce and just as pissed off with her husband as they were. "She looks perfect. Where do we find her?"

"I'm not sure, but I think we should ask Kuma and Mana to ask around."

"I'll ask Kuma now. He knew Coyote, so I'm guessing he met him before..."

"I'll call Mana in a bit, I'd kinda like to see Ro."

"We can head down together," Matt smiled, taking his hand. "You two can talk while I start the search."

Al smiles latching onto him. They shuffle down together, Ro still passed out on the couch. Matt had thrown a blanket over her and Kuma sat watch.

Al lowered himself next to her touching her shoulder. Matt took the bear aside. She whined softly, frowning.

"Ro wake up."

"Al...?" her eyes cracked open slowly, the red irises hazy with sleep.

He smiles warmly. She finally focused on him and gasped, hugging him tightly. Al grunts a bit, still sore, but hugs back.

She clung for a moment before pulling back. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine.. Just had a little unexpected surprise is all.."

"What happened? Mattie kicked me out and wouldn't explain and I got really scared and..."

"Hey it's ok.. Actually I need to go back upstairs anyway. Come with me and I'll show you."

"O-okay," she squeaked, gripping his hand.

He grips back forcing himself back up. Using the wall heavily but at least he was moving. She saw that and shifted to try and support him. She wasn't much use, but she could try...

They get back to Al's bedroom and he settled back in the nest, carefully unwrapping the eggs. Ro looked at them with a mix of confusion and wonder.

"Some very old and powerful trickster thought it'd be funny to make me pregnant.. Apparently he got Matt and Artie too. The thing is humans aren't supposed to lay eggs so we're not sure what's happening.."

"Okay..." She just nodded, listening. "So... These are your eggs?"

"Yep."

"..." She really didn't know what to say... Fae rarely reproduce - she'd never seen a new fairy and didn't even know how they were made. Humans confused her.

Al sat rubbing the eggs gently. She reached for one gently, just curious. Al watched, overwhelming protectiveness bubbling. But he knew she wouldn't try to hurt it.

She traced her fingers across the smooth surface then quickly retracted, like she could feel his tension.

He shook it away with a sigh. "Artie and France are coming over soon. And I guess you guys are staying for a while." He smiles softly.

She smiled back, scooting to let him have more space. She made a note to let the eggs be. "I like staying with you..."

"I like you staying." He grins. "I don't like being alone to long."

"I'll always stay," she admitted bashfully. "...will I have to go with Matt again...?"

"You don't have to, I just had to go out of town last month so that's why you were there."

"This is my home..."

Al smiles. "It always will be."

She seemed to relax a bit at that.

"So you wanna find some cards or something? It's kinda boring being alone in here."

"I think we have a pack downstairs!"

"Go get it, please?" He couldn't walk anymore today.

She nodded and stumbled up, running off for them. Al takes the free moment to rub away some pain and pull his eggs closer.

She soon returned with the cards, sitting outside the nest. "Found em!"

Al grins and they settle in for a few games. Matt joined them after a while too, quietly informing Al that Kuma was looking for Coyotes wife.

Al nods softly dealing him in. _*So when do Dad and Pop get here?*_

_*Should be arriving in a couple hours. Dad's been getting really bad cramps...*_

_*I guess we should be grateful there's no bad side effects so far.. I've heard some scary things..*_

Matt shuddered lightly. They sit and play a while. It was nearing one in the morning when they heard a cab pull up front.

Matt hurried down to the door. Arthur was relying heavily on Francis, his stomach already like a balloon! Al was trapped upstairs still. Francis glanced up as Matt came out.

"Papa! Dad!" Matt waddled over, hugging them both before taking Arthur's arm. "Let's get you inside, it's much too chilly out here!"

Seeing Arthur was worrying, with how many eggs Al layed compared to the norm Arthur must have been filled to the gills..

All the Englishman wanted to do was go back to sleep... They helped him up to a room and settled him down. Francis sighs covering up. Arthur settled with a pained groan, holding his swollen stomach.

Francis rubs his back. Was he developing faster or just incredibly full? Rabbits and cats tend to be unpredictable in numbers.. Cats could range anywhere between three and eight... And rabbits, well...

They might need to stock up on pet formula.. And painkillers...

Francis kissed him before stepping out to talk to Matt. Matt was downstairs making cocoa. Al had wanted some. Francis walks over to him.

"Hey, Papa," he smiled tiredly. "Would you like a drink?"

"I would thanks." Francis smiles tiredly.

He made him a mug of tea. "I'll be right back, taking this to Al."

Francis watched him leave curiously, sipping the tea.

Matt's bump was getting bigger and bigger, though Arthur was easily the biggest, even in comparison to Al with his eggs...

They were multiplying fast, and only a month in. It was terrifying but wonderful at the same time.

Just how long would it be though? Eggs usually only take a few days to develop, yet it had stretched out to four weeks before they came.

Just how long did Arthur have to suffer expanding? How big were the twins going to get? Only time would tell..

Matt came back, holding his stomach to support it. Francis glanced up to him. He looked like a tired pregnant lady...

"Are you alright?" Really it had only been a day since Matt got here..

"I'm exhausted, my back aches and I'm scared..." This was so unsettling... Seeing what Al went through and knowing it was coming for him too...

Francis set his cup down and hugs him. "I know.. I think we all are really.."

He sighed, snuggling in. "I want my body back..."

Francis rubs his back rocking lightly. Matt just stood clinging for a moment. They hugged close.

"So I guess they didn't get you," Matt croaked after a while.

"Well Arthur didn't give me a chance to." He smirks weakly.

Matt chuckled. "Well that's something, I guess..."

Francis smiles, "Come on let's get you in bed, we can all talk in the morning."

"Okay Papa," the Canadian yawned, snuggling into Francis's shoulder as they started upstairs.

"Do you want to stay with Al?"

He nodded softly, needing the company. They make the way to Alfred's bedroom Francis pausing, confused at the nest. Al was curled in the center, blankets covering him already asleep.

"...maybe we should just leave him..." Matt wanted his brother, but he wouldn't wake him.

"I'm sure he won't mind." Francis takes him over setting him down.

Matt found a gap and settled into it, sighing tiredly. He didn't have the strength to get back up again. Al hums leaning back into him. Matt smiled and snuggled, relaxing. Francis smiles softly going back to Arthur.

Arthur lay on his side, curled around his bulging stomach with a look of anguish on his face. He had developed so fast and it just hurt... Francis frowns softly crawling in behind him and pulling him to his chest.

Arthur curled in, whimpering. His own heart was hammering in his chest. Francis kissed his ear, gently massaging the bulge. It helped him settle a little but it was just too much to ignore.

They must be restless.. Francis sat wondering what they would look like. He didn't know they might not be human. Arthur just wanted them out...

Come morning Francis helps him down the hall, they needed to talk to the twins. The thing was though that Al was still tied to his nest.

Arthur shuffled along grumpily, supporting his bump as Francis supported him. At least Francis had rummaged up painkillers. They reach Al's room curious why they gathered in there. Al on the other hand was in the middle of turning his eggs. Thankfully his instincts were kicking in to help. Bird eggs needed to be turned 3-5 times a day so the embryo doesn't get stuck to the shell.

Matt smiled up at them as they came in. Arthur had his eyes on his stomach... Francis turns to Matt confused.

"Well... You see, um... Al?"

Al glanced up. "Huh?" He was so pulled into his task he didn't realize they were there.

Arthur looked up and frowned. "What on earth...?"

Al turns seeing them and flushed. Francis eased Arthur onto a chair Matt had brought up for him.

"Alfred, are those eggs?!"

"...yes.."

"Why do you have eggs?"

He twitched pulling them closer protectively. "...t-to keep them warm..."

"Okay, allow me to reiterate. Why do you have eggs?"

"What are they? They're huge.." Francis frowns.

"You've not been stealing eggs again, have you...?"

"No.." Al's back curved leaning over the clutch.

_*Bro, you want me to tell them...?*_

"...they're mine.." Al mumbles.

Arthur blinked, stunned "P-pardon?"

Al winced hugging his unborn chicks.

"Al gave birth to them last night, before you got here," Matt said softly. "I... We don't think we're carrying anything human... It's our spirit animals..."

Francis blinks stunned and worried. Arthur paled dramatically, arms wrapping around his bump.

Francis hugs him. "H-how is that possible..? Is it normal?"

"It's not a normal pregnancy... Al thinks we were cursed by this trickster... he slipped us something that sent us all wappy and this..."

"Well Kuma said he smelled him.."

"So, some magic little bastard decided to mess with our bodies?" Arthur asked softly, just trying to make sense of this.

The boys nod.

He frowned deeper, hugging a little tighter.

"..will we be normal again after..?" Francis asks.

"We don't know yet... We think so, but we can't say for sure..."

Francis sighs gripping Arthur. Al just fiddled with turning his eggs again. Arthur gripped tight, wondering about what was inside him. If he was full of kittens and rabbits, it was no wonder he was so full...

"We do have a payback plan though.." Al put in quietly.

That got their attention again..

"Coyote seems to be one of the oldest and most powerful, but then again so is his wife. Some stories say she helped him design humans so we figure she won't be too happy about this."

"Your plan is to find someone who lives in a story book?" The pregnancy was making Arthur irritable. "Bloody fantastic! Let's call Tinkerbell next!"

Al flinched "They aren't my stories.." A pang of sadness hit him.

"No, your stories have to do this to us!" Arthur was pissed and the pregnancy hormones didn't help!

"I have no control over the spirits! They're older than I am!"

"My legends are older than I am and I still manage them!"

"They aren't mine! I don't even know most of them!"

"Clearly you know enough, if you know which of the bastards did this!"

"Kuma was the one who told us."

"I should've squashed it out when I took you for the empire..."

"What are you talking about..?"

"Your mother let her people believe any old shit, the stupid bat! See what it does?!"

"Don't talk about her like that!" Al's emotions were going haywire. "Just because she wasn't as advanced as you didn't make her any less human! Do you even know how she died? Long term genocide! Small pox, war, racism, my own selfish greedy citizens forcing her people of their ancestors land and into a death march just so I could expand!" He still felt terrible guilt over it.. His bosses had forced him into the task of helping at times.

The trail of tears had hit him hard, not to far into the trip he had just shut down. Hundreds of people a day just flat out dropping dead of exhaustion and sickness, not even getting proper burials as the rest were forced to move on. None of the officers accompanying him on the hike could get him to speak a word the whole time.

So many languages and traditions were lost and forgotten as they were forced to accept new ways. The wants of the people over powered his own love for her, and in a way he pushed her into death... "Ya know I wouldn't be surprised if this whole mess was actually to get some long deserved revenge on me!" He was trembling now, so close to breaking.. "And you! You started it! If it wasn't for Columbus and the fuckin race to the new word, Matt Juan and I probably would nave never been born! I wouldn't be there to kill her!"

"Then maybe I should have stayed to the end," Arthur said coldly, voice soft as he hefted himself up. "I could have killed her legends with her." he waddled out, letting the door swing behind him.

Al sits trembling. Francis frowns sadly but had a hint of understanding now as well.

"Al..." Matt shifted over to him, his own voice catching.

Al shrugs him off moving to the large bay window. _*Take care of the eggs..*_ he throws it open and jumps out disappearing.

Matt watched him go, too dumbstruck to stop him. It took him a good few minutes to move again, heart pounding, head spinning with the sick feeling rising in his throat.

Francis helps him up towards the on suite bathroom. Matt just managed to grip the sides, heaving into the bowl.

Francis waits until he's finished before hugging him close and rocking gently. "I think I finally understand why he runs off like that.."

"I wish he wouldn't," Matt whispered, choking up.

Francis pets his hair. "He's afraid of himself.. He spent his whole life fighting.. He fought to survive as a colony started from nothing, fought to gain freedom, then to remain whole, then to steal land from his family (the tribes and the New Mexico territories) and survive the fighting of the rest of the world. All that power he has gained and he caused his own mother's death with it, he's afraid of it happening again.."

"Papa, I-I still need him," Matt sobbed, hormones and stress coming together to kick him into a breakdown. "I'm selfish and disgusting because I know what he's been through a-and I still need him to feel safe..."

"I know.. But you're in no condition to go after him right now.. Just calm down a little then we'll go look ok?"

Matt just clung and cried, self hate digging a deep pit for his heart to sink into. Francis held him all the while.

He died down to sniffles eventually, but rather than get up to find Al, he just crawled into the nest, hugging Al's eggs into his chest. Francis sat with him petting gently.


	3. Mama Birds and Daddy Rabbits

It was an hour and a half after Al disappeared when it happened. Furious thunder rang through the house along with an angry feminine voice._ "OUTSIDE! NOW! Liwanu bring the eggs, I wish to see them."_

Matt bolted up, heart nearly stopping dead in it's tracks as he scrambled to gather the eggs in a blanket, taking them to the yard. Francis jumps startled but follows after confused and worried.

Outside stood a large bird easily as big as the house. Plumage of decorative black, yellow, blue, and red adorned her hide. Sparks danced on her feathers.

Matt slowed to a halt half way, eyes drawn up to the enormous avian beast. _*Al...?*_

Al's consciousness could be sensed from Wakiya's back. But with how slow it was moving he must be asleep. Francis glanced up as Arthur hobbled out.

"D-did you call me...?" Matt looked up at the bird, eyes settling on her impressive plumage. He couldn't meet her eyes.

_"So here I am hunting for lunch and I sense lightning activity not weather based. I come to see and what do I find? Little Mochni striking at the sky till his electrical balance is so dangerously low he's hardly sane! What's this about someone threatening to kill us off?!"_ She eyes Arthur dangerously. (I'm basing this on anime!pikachu, over or under charged levels can lead to lethargy or hyperness depending on low or high, fevers, delirium, and just sickness in general.)

"N-no one is," he glanced to Arthur involuntarily. "No one is threatening us, I... It was a silly argument, we were just angry and the babies don't help, I..."

She watched the Brit for a moment before reaching back and using her beak to set Al on the ground. She then plucks two feathers and sets them with him, sparks gently caressing his skin. _"Keep those with him and he shall recover soon enough. Now let me see the eggs."_

He watched Al a moment before coming closer, setting the blanket down, opening it slowly. She leans down inspecting them closely._ "They are unusual.. I wouldn't be surprised if they start showing signs of old magic when they're older."_ She nudged one with her hooked beak, surprisingly gentle for one her size.

Matt watched her closely, tense but slowly relaxing.

She sighs but lifts her head again, _"You have any problems with them or yours call me and I shall see what I can do."_ She steps back preparing to leave._ "And Linawu.."_

"Yeah...?" he flinched at the wind she kicked up but stood his ground.

_"Don't be so hard on yourself, Mochni is a handful at the best of times. But he couldn't be in better hands than you."_

He teared up slightly, battered heart swelling slightly in its pit. "Thank you..."

The corners of her beak hitch up slightly as she leaves. Thunder rolling with every stroke of her wings.

Matt watched her go, gathering up the eggs. "Papa... Could you get Alfie please...? Keep the feathers on him..."

Francis goes and gathers him up. He glanced to Arthur as he walks back inside. Arthur just sat on the front step, guilt seizing him in a death grip.

The French duo head back upstairs and settle their bundles in. Matt snuggled in with Al and his eggs; protecting them both. Francis went back down to Arthur.

Arthur was still outside; trembling as he held his swollen stomach. Francis walks over hugging him from behind. He sighed, leaning into him. Francis rocks him gently.

They stay like that a while before Arthur groaned.

"Angleterre..?" (Attempting to use more French!)

"I-I don't feel right..."

"..Let's get back inside.."

He nodded, struggling up and waddling to his room. Francis sets him down sitting with him. They rest for a bit, but Arthur couldn't settle. "Francis... I-it's not right, I... I-I can feel something..."

"What's wrong?"

"Moving..." he rubbed his stomach.

Francis frowns getting him to lay down and feel around.

Something had changed within him... Something was not the same. Something was coming..

Francis panics briefly moving to get towels and debating on waking Matthieu. Matt was emotionally exhausted, the stress wouldn't be fair... Arthur moaned in pain.

He comes back to Arthur. A damp patch had formed under him, the blonde whimpering in fear and pain. Francis comes over kissing his brow before setting up. Arthur wiggled out of his bottoms, gripping the pillows tight.

He arranges a few towels under him and sets the rest aside, sitting near Arthur's legs. They remove his trousers and wait. Francis sits rubbing Arthur's stomach.

He tensed, groaning suddenly as the first starting to come out. Francis placed his hands. Arthur pushed, a furry little head slowly poking out. Francis held it as it appeared.

As soon as it was out, it snuggled into Francis's palm, a tiny little rabbit with soft brown fur. Francis rubs it dry to get it breathing. It snuffled softly, little lungs kicking in. He grins softly setting it with Arthur. Arthur couldn't help smiling as it nuzzled into him.

Francis goes back for the next. Arthur started pushing out the next one, this one more of a chocolate brown than the last. Francis catches it and they continue.

Arthur had ten little rabbit kits in total, ranging from brown to black and two were a starlight silver. Arthur's stomach had shrunk dramatically. Francis cleans him up and sits beside him. Arthur lay on his side, letting his litter feed. He smiled up tiredly. Francis crawls in behind him kissing his ear.

He didn't know why, but seeing the little creatures filled him with a sense of pride. Francis smiles happily purring in his ear as his tail came to wrap around Arthur's leg protectively. Arthur squeaked happily, his fluffy tail coming out with his ears. Francis chuckles.

"...Francis, we made babies..."

"I know. Amazing isn't it?"

Arthur nodded softly, awestruck. Francis leans over him, kissing lovingly. He kissed back, just letting it soothe him. They snuggle in resting. Arthur dozed off, babies snuggled safe. Francis held him close. They rested together.

A few hours passed, Al waking groggily. He still had a slight temp. Matt was still laying with him, gently stroking his hair from his face. Al blinks at him confused.

_*Why do you keep doing these things?*_ Matt whispered sadly.

_*M' sorry..*_

_*How do you feel...?*_

_*..Meh.. ..I'm sorry Matt.. I just.. And Artie and mom.._* His eyes grew wet.

*_I know... It's okay,*_ Matt smiled sadly, pulling him into a hug.

Al clung to him shaking lightly. Matt just held him close, stroking his hair. Al sat crying for a bit. Matt just clung to him, fighting not to cry with him.

Finally he calms back down, feeling light headed and hungry.

Matt rubbed his back softly. *_Okay...?*_

He nodded gingerly. *_Can we eat..?_*

_*Sure,* _he smiled warmly. *_Do you want to come down with me, or stay here?*_

_*I wanna get up..* _he was starting to get stir crazy sitting in his room. But he didn't want to hurt his eggs either..

*_Okay... Carefully. We'll wrap your eggs up warm.*_

He nods shifting to sit up. They bundle up the eggs, shuffling downstairs. Al clung to Matt. He was recharged but still worn from it. Matt just sat him down before setting about making him food.

_*Where's Ro?*_ he wanted to get his mind off earlier.

*_She shut herself away in her room... Felt she was in the way...*_

Al frowns worriedly. Matt had hardly managed to speak with her during this...

*_I'll go talk to her then..*_

_*Eat first.*_

Al nods lightly tracing his finger on the table. Matt threw together a good meal for him. Al pulls him down to eat as well. They eat together in silence.

In light of things they should check on Arthur, but Al didn't want to face him just yet.. Matt got the flickering thought and offered to check for him. Al sighs turning and hugging his twin. Matt held him for a moment before telling him to go see Ro. Al took off felling just a tad better.

Ro sat up in her room, nested up in her bed. She looked like she wanted to be alone... Al frowns, knocking softly. She didn't respond. He sighs coming in and sitting on the floor by the bed.

She kept her back to him, face buried in her pillow. He reached over picking up a plushie and dancing it on her arm. She shrugged it off, shifting away. He sighs.

No one had spoken to her for two days... Yes, she was upset...

He frowns softly just opting to pluck her off the bed. She yelped, kicking instantly. He hugs her tickling.

"Alfred, stop," She squirmed away, trying to push him off.

He sighs letting go.

She stumbled back, her eyes red and sore and full of hurt and loneliness. She was shivering, voice hoarse. "What do you want...?"

"I'm sorry.."

"I'm sorry," she choked, eyes welling up. "Y-you ignored me for two whole days and just say y-you're sorry?!"

He sighs. It's not like he wanted too..

"You complete dick," she grabbed the nearest teddybear, smacking him feebly with it. "You promised you wouldn't leave me behind anymore...!"

He flinched just taking it.

"A-and you just left and I didn't know what to do a-and..." Her blows grew weaker and weaker until she just sank to the floor, sobbing into her bear.

"I'm sorry.. I just got upset and I don't tend to think much when I am.." He picks her up hugging. "And I'm not trying to ignore you.. Getting those eggs out hurt and I've been stuck in bed because of it.."

"I-I didn't even know and no one said," she bawled into his shoulder. "No one would notice me ...!"

He sighs rocking. She had tried to connect with Matt, but he brushed her off because he was worried for Al. They were kinda bad about that..

She'd been brushed aside once again and no matter how she tried to forget about it,it just hurt... She felt unwanted. He sits holding her a while.

She slowly puttered out, hiccupping softly. He rubs her back a little. She sniffled, hugging teddy.

Al wanted to stay, but there was also this tug in his brain to get back to his eggs.. He'd break her heart by leaving, but his eggs would die without him... He was torn..

His eggs had to stay in their nest... But she was free to move.

He hugs her close standing up. She whimpered in confusion, clinging.

"You're ok. I just need to grab something then we can go watch tv or something alright?"

She nodded softly, burying into his shoulder. They get to his room and he uses a smaller blanket to pad a plastic tub and puts the eggs inside. Then they head back downstairs. She just hung onto him, scared to let go.

He sits on the couch hugging them both close. It was awkward, but he had everything that needed him... They settle in watching movies.

Matt came down a while later. *_Dad had a litter of rabbits this morning. Ten in all.*_

Al blinks. *_..is he ok..?*_

Matt nodded softly. *_Just tired..._*

Al sighs. Matt hugged him softly from behind. *_How are the eggs?*_

*_Ok?_* he hopes anyway.. *_Um.. Matt? Have you heard anything about that incubator..?_* Al was actually quite warm for a human. His climate and bird blood attributing to it. And though he likes the feeling of holding his eggs he was paranoid it wasn't enough, especially with how much he was leaving them..

_*I got a call earlier actually,*_ he paused to yawn. *_Somebody is bringing it over for us tonight.*_

Al smiles leaning on him. He snuggled a bit.

_*How are you fairing?*_

*_I'm exhausted...*_ he couldn't lie. He just wanted to drop where he stood.

_*Come're.*_

Matt slipped onto the couch with him. Al pulls him in carefully so not to disturb the eggs in his lap. Matt curled in, tired body trembling. Al hugs him close kissing his head and sending him memories of mom's lullabies. He relaxed slowly, drifting into a dead sleep.

Al sighs. Even if Matt was older he still needed babying sometimes too. He settled in for some much needed rest. They all sit cuddling.

Ro woke a little later. Al glanced to her. She rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"You ok?"

She shrugged softly, sitting back. He grips her hand. She gripped back, needing to know he was there.

One hand on Matt the other on Ro.. He glanced down to his lap. The eggs looked fine... But then, how did an egg look bad? How could he tell they were even healthy..?

Hopefully they were fine... He was just over thinking again right..? More than likely... He frowns softly. Matt's incubator should be with them soon though.. Al sighs hugging the others closer. They snuggle in.

A few hours passed before the knock on the door came, signaling the arrival of the incubator. Al maneuvers away setting the clutch back in the tub.

The incubator was set up in the back of Al's library, to keep them safe and undisturbed. He sets them in but still felt a little lost not holding them himself. Maybe he could still take them out once in a while? So long as they were kept warm and rotated, they should be fine.

He watched them a little before going back to the others. It was nearing dinner now. Matt was still crashed and Francis and Arthur must still be with their litter. Ro sat on the couch, idly playing with Kuma's paws.

He sits hugging Matt, needing something to hold. Matt clung back in his sleep, needing the familiar touch. They sit watching tv again.


	4. Killing Time

Fruk warning Fruk warning Fruk warning

* * *

Upstairs, Arthur was tending his litter. Francis sat watching curiously.

He just did it naturally; keeping them all close, helping them find a teat, making sure they were warm. Francis wraps an arm around him. Arthur smiled up softly. The cat grins kissing him.

"I can still feel something in there; you know?" Arthur hummed softly against his lips. "Maybe it's kittens?"

"Hmm.. Perhaps.." Francis rubs Arthur's swollen chest idly, feeling every bulge from beneath the nipples.

Arthur couldn't help but giggle. It tickled, in a strange way... Francis smiles, stopping to feel around his lower torso curiously.

Down there, he had several distinct little lumps inside him, each one moving slightly. He moves back up to one of the new 'breasts' rubbing at it. Arthur hummed softly, closing his eyes. A little bit of milk dribbled out.

Francis just couldn't help it, cats were insanely curious. He leans over and licked at the substance. It tasted like a sweeter version of cows milk.

He sat up to kiss Arthur again, groping slightly. Arthur gasped softly, kissing back. His body was very sensitive right now. Francis chuckles a bit hands roaming.

Francis chuckles a bit hands roaming. If only he had more arms, one to tease each lump..

Arthur just shuddered, purring softly at the teasing. Francis pulls away for a moment. Setting the kits somewhere safe and digging through his bag. Arthur watched him curiously.

He grins pulling out two vibrators.

Arthur couldn't help but laugh. "Trust you to bring those!"

"Well I figured this would happen sooner or later with the hormones and all." He grabs some lube. "And I doubt you want more lapins right now oui?"

Arthur just smirked, rolling onto his back. Francis crawls back in with him kissing again. He kissed back needily, gripping his shirt.

"You know.. As much fun as it was giving in to your aggressive demands, you left me feeling rather neglected." Arthur was practically irresistible to Francis during his heat, but for some reason right now he looked downright ravishing.

"Then you'll have to tell me how to make it up to you," Arthur's hormones were still wappy, so he was happy to play regardless.

Francis leans in kissing again. One hand groping while the other went for his pants. Arthur gasped softly, hips lifting towards him. Francis sheds his clothes, though Arthur was already mostly bare from earlier. Arthur tingled with excitement.

Francis crawled above him, brushing together. He bit off a little moan. Francis smirks grabbing his manhood. He moaned loudly, cutting it off as an after thought.

Francis stroked and tugged till it was nice and firm. Then started lubing up one of the vibrarors. Arthur whined needily, rolling his hips.

Francis chuckles then slips it in on one go. He gasped and moaned with relief, hips twitching.

Francis didn't turn it on quite yet, instead preparing the second. Arthur shifted, wanting him to move it.

Francis chuckles at that leaning over him. "Now remember what I said?"

"B-but I need it," Arthur panted.

He grins holding up the other. "Only if you return the favor~"

He nodded eagerly, reaching for it. Francis grins shifting to where his head faced Arthur's legs and rear in his face.

Arthur took the dildo, lubing it up before slipping it in for him. Francis groans turning Arthur's on. Arthur purred, moving Francis's sharply.

Francis used one hand to support himself while the other moves the toy. He growls lightly leaning down and swallowing Arthur. Arthur groaned lustfully, accidentally twisting his toy, catching the on switch.

Francis growls shivering sending vibrations through Arthur as he licks skillfully. Arthur thrust up into him, moving his toy roughly again.

Francis was getting hard now, bucking slightly.

Arthur leaned up, running his tongue teasingly along him. He shivers moaning and plunging deeper with his hand.

Arthur cried out, hips twitching up as he started moving faster. Francis sucked hard, shifting so he could use his free hand to grope. Arthur moaned, using his free hand to rub him teasingly. Francis purrs pressing into it.

Arthur got him up them switched to his mouth, sucking roughly. Francis follows suit. Though he was normally the dominant, Arthur tended to be wonderfully aggressive when he wanted to be.

Arthur gripped his hip, pulling him closer so he could get more of him into his mouth. Francis groans deeply.

Arthur turned his toy up, making it vibrate faster.

His knees were about to give. Francis sped up. Arthur moaned, pushing deeper. It was almost a race to see who would finish first. They drove harder and faster.

Arthur was moaning and panting, holding back as best he could. Francis wasn't much better.

Arthur plunged deep, desperate to 'win' their little game. Francis cried out finally loosing it. Arthur groaned in relief, letting go immediately after.

Francis shivers rolling off so he didn't hurt Arthur's stomach. Arthur panted, grin forming as he pulled his toy from Francis and turned it off.

* * *

Fruk end

* * *

Francis growls playfully turning around to hug him.

He chuckled, hugging back. "Satisfied yet?"

Francis kissed him lovingly. He hummed, leaning in.

They pressed together or a moment. "What say we clean up and get you something to eat?"

"Sounds like a plan," Arthur smiled tiredly. "Um... Can I have the litter back?"

Francis chuckles pulling them over, but hauling him to the shower at the same time. Arthur nuzzled them gently, natural instincts pulling him towards them.

They get clean and dressed, Francis having a hard time convincing Arthur to leave them long enough to eat. The Brit desperately needed it. Once he got a taste though, he was gone, ravenous.

The other three were still on the couch. Al hugging Matt while laying his had in Ro's lap. Ro had taken to just sitting and learning how to braid under Al's tuition. It gave her something to do.

He heard the others pass into the kitchen but just lay hugging Matt tighter. Matt groaned softly at his grip, wriggling. He loosened slightly. Matt relaxed again, snuggling into him.

Al sighs as the klink of dinnerware continues. Matt grumbled, starting to wake. Al glanced to him.

His eyes cracked open, hazy violet struggling to focus. *_Al...?*_

*_Hey.*_

*_Feel like shit...*_

Al frowns softly, feeling his head. He was rather warm...

Al picks him up. "I'll be right back Ro."

She just sighed and nodded. Al headed to his medicine cabinet. Matt just whined, curling up.

Al digs around looking for aspirin. They only had a couple... They needed supplies anyway.. Meat for the chicks, possible formula and such. Al sighs coaxing them into Matt. He took them grudgingly, gagging some.

Al rubs his back going back to the couch. "Hey Ro? Wanna go shopping in the morning?"

She looked up, almost shocked he'd asked. "Sure, I guess...?"

He smiles tiredly. He'd have to suck up and ask Francis to watch Matt though.. Not that Francis usually took much convincing for Matt... But more than likely he'd be with Arthur.. Maybe they could share?

Al sighs hugging his twin. Matt snuggled in sleepily.

The kitchen was finally quiet again. He glanced toward the hall. Arthur was waddling back upstairs again. He watched him go.

He went and settled with his litter again. Al sighs. Ro shifted up behind him, hugging gently. He leans in Francis just came over petting his hair a moment. They clump into a little huddle for a bit.

"You need to talk to him.."

"I know.."

"What happened?" Ro sat there; completely lost.

"We had a fight.. He was attacking my mother and I snapped at him.."

"Oh... I never knew you had parents... I just thought..."

He smiles sadly.

"Well... M-maybe he's not so mad anymore?"

"Maybe.."

"I can look after Matt if you wanna go see him...?"

Al smiles slightly, getting up. Ro shifted to hold Matt in his place. Francis stayed with them as Al shuffles up. Arthur was on his side, feeding again. Al briefly wondered what was still in his own stomach. He steps up quietly.

Arthur turned at the footsteps, shifting uncertainly when he saw Al.

"Hi.."

"Hey..."

Al fidgets before sitting on the floor and leaning on the bed. Arthur watched him a moment before just reaching down and taking his hand. Al gripped tight.

"I'm sorry..."

"Me too.."

Arthur pulled him into a hug. Al clung tight. They just huddled together like that for a bit. Al gave a little sigh smiling slightly. Arthur smiled back sadly, a silent plea for forgiveness. Al grins.

Arthur sighed in relief and hugged tighter. Al nuzzled in.

"...Want to lay a while?"

"Sure."

Arthur smiled and shifted for him, rolling over to tend hid litter quickly. Al sits on the bed looking them over.

They had a beautiful gradient among them, fur smooth and soft. It was unusual for kits to have fur this early, but they all looked good and healthy regardless.

Al kind of wondered where the colors came from, Arthur and Francis were both blonde.

It was a mystery, but surely the more perplexing fact was that Arthur had birthed rabbits, rather than the fact they didn't have their daddy's hair.

He lays down snuggling into Arthur's back. Arthur hummed contentedly. Al closed his eyes dozing. Arthur rolled onto his back and pulled him into a one armed hug. Al hums snuggling tiredly.

Arthur kissed his hair softly. "I still live you Alfred... Please remember that..."

"Love you too.." He mumbles quietly.

Arthur smiled warmly and nuzzled.

The next morning Al checked with his eggs before getting dressed to go to the store. Ro was just checking Matt, already washed and dressed and ready to go. Al walks in for a moment to see him.

Matt didn't look too great, but Francis had promised to keep an eye on him. Al sighs hugging him. Matt tilted his head into his shoulder.

He kissed his hair pulling back. "I'll be back soon bro."

Matt just groaned softly, settling back into the couch.

Al and Ro head to the truck and take off. Ro perked up a bit as they pulled onto the road. Al had to readjust the steering wheel when they first got in though. Bulge clearly visible. That might give them a few issues... If Al's hair were just a little longer... He had a fairly large sweatshirt on at least. Hopefully he'd just look fat...

They get to the store and head inside. Ro stuck close to him, but bounced like an excited child still. She loved shopping.

He smiles at that. They get groceries including a fair bit of raw fish, then move to get some blankets and roomy tubs and a few other things. Also grabbing fish bait just in case.

"Why did you buy worms?" Ro fiddled with the tub as they stood at the checkout.

"To catch fish."

"Why you want fish...?"

"It's big part if the diet for bears and eagles." Speaking of which should he get cat food and rabbit food?

Well they knew they had rabbits... Might be a good idea... He heads off that way. Ro ended up stood in line, baffled.

Al picks up some and heads back, really Francis could come back if they really needed it. Ro was panicking slightly, worried that Al wasn't coming back. He walks up putting the stuff in the cart. She sighed in relief, starting to laid things onto the checkout. They sit waiting for it to ring up.

It came to a total of $135. Ro looked at it with curiosity, still perplexed by the concept of money. Al pays and they start off to the car.

"Tell me about money again," Ro hummed, standing in the end of the trolley.

"We use it to trade for goods. Something you need you buy it."

"We just forage... If you find it, you can keep it..."

"Well used to be money wasn't all that useful either. It was more useful to trade goods for other goods."

"That makes more sense to me," she pouted, hopping off as they reached the car.

Al grins starting to load up.

"I mean, makes more sense trading berries for nuts... Not square leaves and flat pebbles for weird things in boxes and tubs of worms..."

"Yeah society is weird like that."

"What's society?"

"Um, I guess you could describe it as a human social group? The way we live and interact with eachother."

"Like a Home Tree?!"

"Kind of."

"So, all the...houses? That's what you call them, right?"

"Yep."

She nodded. "All the houses clump together like the rooms in a home tree to make your societimmy thing?"

"Sounds like it."

"It's lots of rooms stuck together..."

Al smiles putting in the last of the bags.

"Humans are funny," Ro sighed.

Al slides into the drivers seat. She curled up on the passenger seat, hugging her knees as she stared out the window. Al starts the drive back home.

It soon started to rain, big drops splashing against the car. He glanced up to the sky and sighs.

"The rain isn't so bad, when you're big..."

"Still like sunshine better though."

She nodded softly. Al smiles at her and they pull into the drive. By now, the rain was hammering hard, pounding against the world. They grabbed as many bags as they could rushing inside. Al going back out for the rest.

They both ended up drenched on the first trip alone. They stood in the hall, clothes dripping on the shopping bags. Al slips off his shoes taking a few to the kitchen. Ro followed suit, even though she was starting to shiver already. Francis came in to help, pushing them both to go dry off.

They trudged upstairs together, grabbing fluffy towels from the airing cupboard. Al went off to his room to change while toweling his hair. Ro just huddled up in her room for a bit, trying to get warm.

Al comes back down to put stuff away. Taking a few tubs, blankets and the pet food up to Arthur's room. Francis sorting the food. Arthur had fallen asleep, curled around his litter, a look of contentment on his face. Al smiles softly at them. He takes the rest of the tubs to his room for Matt, and whatever he had before going to the library for his eggs.

Ro saw him on the way to the library, peeking in quietly.

He reached in petting one softly for a few minutes before pulling them out. He just wanted to hold them a while, they needed to be rotated anyway.

She watched almost sadly, wondering what it was like to have a baby, or egg, as the case may be.

If it wasn't for this Al wouldn't have known himself. Sure he had raised plenty of animals but they all went back to the wild eventually. And he couldn't really say they we're his.

Ro tried to sneak out, intending to leave him be, but she backed into a table, knocking it over.

Al jumps looking over. Ro froze, visibly cringing as she awaited his scolding.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah, I..." she wasn't expecting that. She looked up carefully. "I saw you coming down here, I just..."

Al sets the eggs back in the incubator coming over. She fidgetted anxiously, quickly setting the table back up.

He helps pick up the stuff that fell off it. "..is something wrong..?"

She paused, vase in her hands. "No, I..." she sighed. "I feel like I'm in the way..."

"No you're not.."

"But..." She wasn't exactly useful for anything...

Al smiles. "If you wanted something to do all you had to do was ask."

"Is there even anything I could do...?"

"Plenty, we just need to figure out what."

She nodded softly, setting down the vase. "I just wanna help..."

He smiles hugging her. She hugged back tight as she dare.

Al pulls back, "Let's go check on Matt?"

She nodded softly, holding onto his hand as they walked.


	5. Melting

They head back to the couch. Matt was still sleeping, Francis having able to bring his temperature down a bit. Al sits next to him gripping his hand.

He gripped back groggily after a moment. Al smiles. Hazy purple eyes cracked open, dry throat cracking on half formed words.

"Hey Mattie." Al smiles.

"A'fie..." Matt croaked. "Hurts..."

Al pulls him into a hug. He flinched slightly, body tender.

"What hurts?"

"E-everyth'ng..." he couldn't quite feel it through the throbbing in his skull, but he felt like he'd been hit by a bus.

Al frowns rubbing the back of his neck gently. Matt just groaned softly. Good thing he bought more pain killers.. He asked Ro to fetch them.

She nodded and dashed off, running into Francis's back. He jumps slightly turning to her.

She stumbled back, rubbing her nose softly. "Ow..."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she wiggled her nose a bit. "Al needs painkillers for Matt."

He frowns softly grabbing the bottle and coming to check. Matt was writhing by that point, every little touch like fire. He just wanted to shut down. Al was watching worriedly. Francis rushed over feeling his head.

Matt's temperature had rocketed suddenly, poor thing cooking himself, almost. Francis picks him up rushing for a cool bath. Al hurries after. Ro followed them up too, wanting to be there if they needed help.

Francis sets him in starting the water. Al was trying desperately to contact him but he felt so faint. Matt wasn't responding to the water, or to Al's attempts to reach him though...

Al started panicking sliding to the floor in the hall outside.

Ro glanced between them a moment before carefully kneeling by Al. "Alfie...?"

"Something's wrong with him.."

"Francis is gonna help him..."

"He's not talking to me.." Al huddled up into himself.

"He will when he wakes up," she rubbed his shoulder gently.

He leans on her hugging. She hugged back tight, just rocking gently.

Francis stayed with Matthieu trying to get him awake It was a good ten minutes before Matt came back, gasping and shivering in the icy bath water. Francis sighs hugging him tightly.

He huddled in, trembling like a leaf. "P-P-Papa...?"

"Shh it's alright now.."

"S'cold," he whimpered. "M'scared..."

Francis shuts off the water and dries him off. Matt just clung to him the whole time, terrified to let go. He wraps a towel around him and helps him to the hall. Al still clinging to Ro. Matt struggled to stay on his feet for long.

Ro looked over Al's hear, spotting the other blonds. "Al, look, I told you he'd be okay...!"

Al glanced up to him. Matt still looked terrible, but a bit of life had come back to his eyes. Al stood up pulling Matt close to him. He stumbled in, latching onto him instantly. Al just held him a moment before they went off to his room for clothes.

Ro watched them go, heart still pounding with adrenaline. "He's gonna be okay, right...?"

Francis wraps an arm over her shoulders. "Yes he's fine." Hopefully..

She made an uncertain little noise, hugging him. He hugs her back. They just stand, waiting for the twins to reappear.

Al comes back soon after supporting Matt. The Canadian looked a little warmer, at least... He really should be resting somewhere though...

Al takes them into the library where he had moved his nest. Though he reassembled his bed as well, instead using spare mattresses from guest rooms. Matt was just grateful to lay down in something soft with a comforting smell to it. Al snuggles up to him while pulling out and tending to his eggs. Ro hovered nearby, watching the eggs curiously. Francis had gone to make everyone lunch.

Ro shifted a little closer. "...What do they feel like...?"

"What the eggs?"

She nodded softly. He fidgets a moment before carefully handing her one. She took it carefully, holding it safely against her so it wouldn't fall. "Its warm."

"That's what that box is for, if they don't stay warm they die."

A look of horror crossed her face at that and she hugged the egg a little closer. He smiles softly.

"It's okay though, right?"

"Yeah it's fine."

She breathed a sigh of relief, stroking the smooth shell. Al watched as he shifted the rest around. She cuddled it a few minutes more before offering it back to Al.

He takes it back with a wave of relief. "Why don't you pick a book and we can read for a while?"

Ro burst out grinning at that. She couldn't read herself, but she loved hearing stories. Al smiles settling the clutch between his legs.

She ran off to find a book, coming back with Al's old copy of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. "Whats this one?"

"That's a good one." He opens it and starts reading aloud.

She leaned into his shoulder, listening intently. He held the book in one hand petting Matt's hair with the other. Matt seemed to be listening too, a small smile playing on his lips.

They sit reading until Francis came up with grilled cheese and tomato soup. More for Matt's possibly uneasy stomach than anything. Matt shifted up a bit, ready for food. He still had cubs to feed too!

Francis smiles leaving to bring Arthur his. Arthur was awake now, cooing over his kits. Francis comes in with a tray.

Arthur smiled up at him, tiny silver-white rabbit cradled in his arms. "Hey..."

"Hungry?"

"Famished."

Francis sets the tray with him picking up his own plate. "I'm worried about Mattheiu.."

"What's happened?" Arthur set down his kit, frowning softly.

He explains what happened. "It was warm even for him, more of a fever you'd expect from a warmer nation.. It took ten minutes to wake him up.."

Arthur frowned darkly at that, eyes troubled. Francis sighs swirling his soup.

"...Do you think it might happen again...?"

"I'm not sure.. He still is pretty sick.."

"Keep someone with him at all times..."

Francis nods eating his lunch. They sit together, sipping soup.

Francis pets the silver-white rabbit softly. "Have you thought about names at all?"

"There's so many of them, I just don't know where to begin," he laughed lightly.

Francis smiles. "More to come too. I guess we can start by figuring out who is what gender?"

"Sounds like a plan," Arthur smiled back. "I'm not too sure how to tell though."

"I'm sure Alfred could help."

"Think we can get him away from Matt long enough?"

"Maybe, probably best to wait for now though."

He nodded softly. "...I'm rather smitten with the two white ones..."

Francis smiles.

"There's a couple charcoal black ones too, most are just brown..."

Francis hums softly hugging him.

He snuggled in, scooping up a random kit. "Say hello."

"Hello." Francis grins. They were only two days old and yet to open their eyes. Still, it wiggled its little brown body towards the sound of his voice. He chuckles cuddling it. It pressed into his warmth needily.

Francis smiles warmly, feeling happily content. He hasn't felt like this since the colonies were small.

"Why not just lay in here a while?" Arthur smiled warmly. "They're ever so soothing..."

Francis smiles wiggling in. They form a pen for the kits, all ten enclosed between them. He smiles kissing Arthur. Arthur smiled, pressing in sweetly. They settled in for a while. Arthur was content, snuggled with his odd little family.

Later on Matt had woken up from a nap, rubbing his swollen stomach tenderly. Al watched him worriedly.

_*Al... I really don't feel right...*_ he sounded scared, hands trembling on his bump.

_*What's wrong?*_

_*I don't know... It just feels cramped and horrible...*_

Al frowns. *_That's how I felt before the eggs came..*_

_*B-but I... I-I don't have any eggs...*_

Al hugs him. _*Calm down Matt, maybe it's just cramps?*_

_*It hurts,*_ he whined, gripping tight to his sleeve. Al sat rubbing his back. Matt tried to calm down; but the feeling wouldn't go away...

"Ro go get Francis please.."

She nodded and bounced up, rushing off. Al grips Matt's hand hugging him.

It was hardly a minute before Ro returned, Francis in tow. Francis came over quickly. "What's wrong?"

Matt just whined, curling into himself. He frowns feeling Matt's stomach.

Something was definitely shifting in there... Something big...

"Matthieu lay down, Ro go wait outside."

Ro frowned softly but slipped out as Matt rolled onto his back. Al held Matt's. head in his lap petting his hair.

_*Al...*_ Matt's head was reeling.

_*It's ok bro.. It'll be fine..*_ Francis felt around a bit.

_*It hurts...*_ The lump seemed to be shifting downwards

Al grips his hand tightly as Francis shifts Matt's pants off. Matt's legs were trembling, the seat of his jeans already damp with the impending arrival. Francis sits reassuring him.

It was a few very uncomfortable minutes before Matt had to start pushing. He groaned, gripping Al's hand tightly.

Al grips back. _*You're good bro you're good.*_

_*It hurts...*_ he didn't give up though, instinct pushing him through it.

Al just held him. Matt slowly forced out a large, pastel pink egg. He collapsed back as it finally came out, panting and trembling. Al hugs him close confused at the egg. He'd never seen one like that before..

Matt didn't want to even look at it right now. He just curled into his brother, lower back and hips throbbing. Francis covers him up again before examining it.

It was nearly twice the size of Al's eggs, which was thoroughly concerning - eagles had big eggs anyway. It was a soft pink with maroon speckles around the base and it was unnaturally warm - like it generated its own heat...

He frowns. "I'll be right back.." He walks to the door letting Ro back in and went to fetch Arthur.

Ro crept in, glancing to the odd egg. "...Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine.."

"Is that his...?" She couldn't keep her eyes off the strange egg.

Al nods.

She touched it gently, frowning softly "It's hot..."

Al frowns. Francis comes back Arthur in tow.

Arthur waddled a bit, face of worry. "Matthew...?"

Francis leads him over. "Look at this.."

Arthur shuffled in, looking the egg over. Al sits comforting Matt and watching.

He picked it up, turned and tilted it, had a listen inside. "Hmm..."

Al's head tilts curiously.

"You'd be better asking Dylan," he mused softly. "...But it looks like a phoenix egg..."

Al blinks "What...?"

"A phoenix..." Arthur repeated. "Though how on earth Matthew would end up with one of these is beyond me... Their eggs are rarer than unicorn foals..."

"Maybe it's Gil?" _*No wonder you got sick earlier.. Fire and ice don't mix well..*_

"Gilbert has a phoenix?"

_*Make sense... I feel like shit...*_

"I don't know but it fits him.. His country was dissolved yet he's still here."

Arthur considered it then shrugged. "Either way, it's here now. The egg pretty much looks after itself, being so warm..."

Al sits rubbing Matt's back. Ro sat beside the twins, petting Matt's hair. Matt just shivered exhaustedly. They huddle around him a while.

After a while, Matt passed out, needing the recovery time. Al frowns softly petting him.

He looked terrible, the strain of laying mixing with lingering traces of his fever, he just needed to shut down. At least with the egg out though, he should recover quickly. Hopefully the cubs would be easier.

At least the cubs were his own... That egg was so foreign to his anatomy, it might well have been a tumor.

Again Al wondered what his little mystery was. He'd have to wait and see really...

He sighs looking around the room. Arthur had gone back to his own litter, leaving the twins and Ro to themselves. Francis had gone to do laundry.

"...Is there anything I can do?" The fae was terrible for getting restless.

Al glanced up. "Um, could you grab a snack? Matt'll probably be hungry when he wakes up."

"Sure," she smiled. "What will he want?"

"Whatever we can put maple syrup on."

"...I'll ask Francis."

Al smiles softly. She smiled back before heading downstairs. Al sits with Matt still.

Matt shifted after a moment, eyes cracking open. "Hmm..."

"Hey bro."

"Feel like shit..."

"I know.." Al rubs his back.

"My ass hurts..." A run down Matt was a vulgar one at times

Al smiles softly. "At least you only got one."

"Screw having more..." he smirked slightly. "How did you manage?"

Al shrugs pulling Matt into his lap. Matt winced slightly but was happy to snuggle sit waiting for Ro to come back.

She came back with waffles drenched in syrup. "Francis gave me these..."

Al grins.

Matt saw them and brightened ever so slightly. "Al...? Help me?"

Al pulls him upright as gently as he could, setting him to lean on Al's side. Matt settled as best he could, eager for the boost the sugar would bring. Al waves Ro over to sit with them.

She came over with the plate, kneeling im front of them. "Need a hand?"

Al smiles supporting Matt. Ro cut off a bit of waffle, starting to feed Matt. He didn't really care, he just needed food. They let him eat, maple doing wonders for his mood.

By the end of the plate, they nearly had their Mart back, the blond smiling sleepily as he cuddled into his brother. Al smiles rubbing his arm.

"...Would it be bad to nap again?" Matt hummed softly.

"Go ahead."

He closed his eyes, settling in. Al sighs softly.

Once she was sure Matt was asleep, Ro turned to Al. "Are you okay...?"

"Just tired.."

"You should rest then," she nodded.

He smiles softly.

"I'll get Francis if either of you need him..." She really was a good little helper...

"Thanks."

She picked up a book, just looming at the pictures while the twins settled down to sleep. They snuggled in close. Matt was out like a light, cuddling Al tight.

They zonked right through dinner actually. Ro slipped down for her meal but came straight back again. Right now, she sat with Matt's egg, finding it fascinating. Al grumbles shifting. Matt frowned in response, juffling.

Al seemed to be bothered though, brow furrowed and hissing softly.

Ro looked up at that, slightly disturbed. "Al...?"

_*Mine..*_

She couldn't hear that, but Matt could and frowned, squirming uncomfortably.

"Alfred...?" Ro edged closer carefully.

"My eggs.."

"Okay...?" She didn't really know what to say to that...

He grips Matt tighter. _*Mine! Go away!*_

Matt gave a weak yelp, Al's grip starting to hurt. Ro frowned, trying to ease them apart. Al didn't budge. And Matt was getting desperate. She pulled harder, just trying to loosen an arm or something.

He loosens slightly. She tugged him away a little more, reluctant to stop until Matt settled. Al wouldn't wake though, caught in his dream.

At least they both looked settled... Matt could use his lungs again...

_*Mine! Don't hurt them!*_

_*Al... Stop shouting...*_

His fingers twitched, agitated.

Matt shifted, hugging his brother. _*Relax...*_

_*My eggs.. Mine..*_

_*No one wants your eggs...*_

He whines lightly.

_*Just settle down, okay...?*_ Matt shifted again, holding him protectively.

His tension faded. Matt settled into his new position. Ro just watched in silent wonder. Al dozed on.

Ro sighed, kind of tired herself. It'd been a while since she last slept... She was welcome to join them. She felt weird butting in though... They wouldn't mind.

No one was awake to tell her though, so she just curled up where she was, picking up a spare blanket. She only needed a little nap anyway. They ended up sleeping through the night.


	6. The Age Old Question

**Two long chaps today for Hetalia!**

* * *

It was very early in the morning when Arthur grumbled awake. His litter was awfully demanding...

Francis hums softly nuzzling into him. At least he had that... Once they'd finished feeding, he turned to kiss him softly.

Francis leans in sleepily. Arthur smiled warmly, letting it linger.

Finally they parted. "Why so early?"

"They woke me up," he shrugged. "Thought you might like quiet time?"

Francis smiles kissing his nose. Arthur grinned and nuzzled. They cuddle for a bit. A few of the kits wiggled their way between them, seeking company.

Francis chuckles. "Someone likes us."

"That's fine by me," Arthur hummed happily, gently guiding them close to him. "They're just darling..."

Francis pets one gently. It snuggled towards his hand. He smiles.

"I think that one prefers you, actually," Arthur hummed.

"Really?"

He nodded. "Always wiggles to you when you lay with us."

Francis smiles holding it. It cuddled up and settled in.

Al came a while later with breakfast and a shopping bag.

"Oh, thank you," Arthur smiled, taking his plate. "What's in the bag?"

Al smiles emptying it out, a spool each of pink and blue string and a box of letter beads. He also takes a pair of scissors out of his pocket. "I thought maybe you'd like a way to tell them apart."

Arthur grinned at that, sitting up just a little straighter. "Oh, I do love you at times like this."

Francis sat with his breakfast. The one honey colored kit still in his lap.

"Where do we even start though?" Arthur chuckled.

Al picks up one of the kits sorting them into boys and girls. They ended up with six girls - the silver duo, one of the black ones, Francis's honey brown, and the other two a deep chocolate. The boys - the other black, two dark brown and one grey.

Francis pets his while Al cuts the string into collar sized bits. "I think I'll call her Jeneane.."

"Sounds lovely," Arthur smiled, kissing him softly.

Francis smiles warmly.

"You," Arthur scooped up one of the silvers. "Look like a little Moxie."

Al chuckles as he strung beads to spell the names and ties it on Jeneane.

"This is rather fun," Arthur smiled.

They sit and pick names, stringing up the little collars. Soon everyone had a name and collar. Francis smiles warmly.

"They're beautiful..."

Al sat watching them interact. Al himself had all this to enjoy when his brood hatched. He wonders how long that would be, it took him a month to lay the eggs, and normal ones hatch around 35 days.. Would that be delayed too?

He could only wait and see...

But then again the rabbits came rather quickly.. Rabbit came quick anyway, but the birthing times seemed to be all over the place.

Al gathers the plates going back downstairs. Ro was in the kitchen, staring sleepily into the fridge in search for food that didn't need cooking - she still couldn't use the appliances too well...

"Need some help?"

She jumped a little, smiling tiredly. "I don't know what to make..."

Al hums looking around before pulling out some oatmeal.

"What do you do with that?" She peered over his shoulder.

"Just add hot water and stir." He rips open a couple of packets pouring it into a bowl.

"You make the water hot with the silly pot thing, right?" she pointed to the kettle.

"Yep."

"Then just mix it?"

"Right."

"Can I try?"

"Go ahead."

She took out a packet and emptied into a bowl before carefully adding water and stirring.

Al smiles. "There's different flavors too. This is peaches and cream. But there's also strawberry, apple, maple and brown sugar, and a few others."

"How do you know which is which?" she looked at the little white packets in wonder.

"It says on the box, normally there's only one flavor each, if there's more they come in different colors."

"Oh..." All these things fascinated her.

He smiles mixing his bowl.

She mixed her own, smiling softly. "Like this?"

"Yeah."

She grinned, filling with a little bubble of pride.

"If you want you can add more water to make it thinner or just a little to make it thick."

She shifted her spoon around her thick mix. "I like it like this."

He smiles. She picked up her bowl with a smile. Al finished his and fixed something to take to Matt. Ro followed him around like a lost puppy, wanting company more than anything.

They head back to the library where he was still recovering. Matt had moved, cuddling his egg. It was like a natural heater. Al smiles softly at that settling next to him and offering the bowl.

Matt smiled, sitting up enough to eat it. They snuggle together, pulling up a movie on Al's laptop. They just veg really, indulging in quality time.

Al glanced to Matt briefly. He was looking better bit by bit, food and rest doing him well. His fever had all but vanished overnight.

Al smiles as he hugged the egg. _*Weird isn't it? Hard to let go of.*_

_*A little bit,*_ Matt smiled shyly. _*I dunno, I just want to make sure it's safe, I guess.*_

Al hugs him. He cuddled in, curling around his egg. They sit for a while, brooding their respective chicks. Ro snuggled with them.

* * *

A few days passed, the food getting low again. Five people ate quickly, the twins mostly eating fish. Which meant they needed to shop again...

Who would go this time though? Arthur needed help with the kits and Francis loved spending time with them, but Matt and Al were swelling like balloons as whatever they were carrying grew...

In the end Al Matt and Francis go together. They pile into the truck, Francis having to drive now, and head to town.

They get to the store and head inside. Al had been in a rather touchy mood today. Matt had just been tired and groggy but insisted on needing an outing before he went mad. They go in and start gathering things.

Half way around, a child tugged on Al's sleeve, brown eyes soft and curious. "You look funny."

Al flinched.

"Your tummy's all fat like mummy's, you know?" he babbled happily. "She's gonna have a baby - are you gonna too? Can boys have babies?"

Al wasn't sure what to say, but his mood was quickly plummeting.

"Would it have to come out of your bum?"

"Michael!" A pregnant woman gasped and waddled over quickly, grabbing the boy. "What have I told you about bothering strangers?!"

"But mummy, he's got a baby like you!"

"Honey, boys can't have babies," she sighed tiredly.

"Oh... Then he must really like cake, cuz he's got a fat tummy!"

Al frowns hands twitching in his pockets. That always hit a sore spot for him.

"I'm so sorry," The woman started tugging her son back to their cart. "Michael, apologize!"

"Sorry mister..."

"It's fine.."

"Come on," the duo left down the next isle.

Al watched them leave but that switch had been flipped. He wandered over to the nutrition section.

Matt came back to the cart with orange juice and frowned as he watched his twin vanish. _*Al?*_

Al was giving off depressed vibes as he looks over weight loss pills.

_*No,*_ Matt just grabbed him and pulled him away from them. _*Just no. Not happening, nope!*_

Al whines.

_*Don't. You know what happened last time and be damned if I'll see that again!*_

Al just let himself get pulled along, not in a mood to fight. Matt clung to him protectively now, worry ebbing from him. Francis glanced to them confused. Matt just started ahead, desperate to get out of here.

They finished quickly getting back to the truck. Matt still clung to Al though, fidgeting. They load up and get inside Francis at the wheel. "Talk."

"I caught him looking at weight loss pills," Matt muttered into his lap.

Francis frowns. Al just stares out the window. Silence seeped into the car.

"Alfred?"

Al fidgets.

"Why...?"

"...the kid called me fat.." It was hardly a whisper..

"Al..." Matt tensed, emotions churning.

Francis sighs.

Matt chewed his lip tersely. "Can we just go...?"

They head back to the house. Tension filled their car, making the air thick and hard to breathe. They pull in Francis letting the twins inside while getting Ro to help with the bags.

She flitted in and out, still with her dainty grace. "I'll get these. They looked kinda down."

Francis smiles at her. "Thanks."

She just flashed him a smile and carried on. He went inside to find Arthur then sought out the twins. Arthur was in the lounge, the twins in the library.

As they walk in they find Alfred sitting in the nest staring at his eggs. Arthur frowned softly, worry tugging at his brow. He was obviously upset.

Arthur waddled over, kneeling by him. "Alfred...?"

Francis comes over as well.

Arthur took Al's hand and squeezed gently. "Poppet... Please talk to me..."

Al sighs. "Do you think I'm fat..?"

"No," he tutted kindly. "You've ended up pregnant because of a spirit, that's not fat. As soon as they're out, you'll go back to being ideal."

Al stares at his lap. He had developed self image issues when the others would constantly bark about his appetite, which wasn't entirely his fault in the first place. He was a large country with a high metabolism, and that meant he needed a lot of fuel to run.

That was something that they had come to figure out after a while. Matt was just as bad for eating a lot but for some reason, no one ever gave him the same lectures for it though.

It caused a spell of anorexia, hence the reason Matt got so upset. Also why Al had a habit of skipping meals when depressed, though he was better it wouldn't always leave. Arthur had taken up helping as much as he could, even if it was keeping Matt under control whilst Al sorted himself out...

It didn't help that he was lucky to find pants that stayed on him this morning..

"Alfred, sweetie," Arthur gently brushed back a lock of his hair. "You know we all love you no matter how you look, right?"

Al leans on him with a sniffle. Maybe a good cry would help?

"It's okay," Arthur just shifted, bundling him up into a tender hug. "Just let it out poppet..." Francis sat next to them rubbing Al's back. They sit just letting him vent the built up emotions. They just huddled together, soaking up the companionship.

It took a while but Al eventually ran dry. The pregnancy making him rather emotional lately. Arthur had had his spell of it before the kits. Matt just got moody. Al just sat hugging Arthur tiredly. Arthur just sat with him, stroking his hair tenderly.

Francis sat back glancing to Matt. Matt sat curled around his egg, still looking rather put off by everything. He shifted over pulling him in. Matt folded in without a word, clinging softly.

Last time Al had dabbled with anorexia, Matt had taken such a fright, he wouldn't let his brother out of his sight for a good three months. They settled in snuggling for a while.

A little knock sounded at the door, Ro's voice piping up from the other side. "Hello? Are you in there?"

Francis calls her in.

She awkwardly opened the door, teatray in hand. "I made tea..."

Francis smiles waving her over. She came over, carefully setting down the tray with five cups and two teapots and a little stack of cakes.

Arthur smiled proudly. "You remembered!"

Francis chuckles. Ro just flushed. They sit her in and settle with the snacks. It was a little lift. Al just drank silently before laying down tiredly. Arthur pet his hair gently. He drifted off.

Matt pressed into Francis, sighing softly. Francis rubs his back. "It's just hormones. He'll be alright."

"I can't see him like that again, Papa..." he tightened his grip slightly.

"None of us can.."

"I feel sick just thinkin bout it..."

Francis hugs him gently. He huddled in. They settle in the remaining four just chatting while Al napped.

Matt seemed reluctant to talk. Arthur sat with Al and Ro, petting the blond as he spoke to the fae. He'd taken to her lately. Al had a hand gripping Arthur's pants.

Time passed slowly, daylight clinging as long as it could before night crept into its place. Al woke up somewhat, nuzzling closer to the nearest warm body. It was still Arthur. The other three curled up a little bit away. Al grumbles softly gripping Arthur's pant leg.

He shifted, pulling him into his chest. Al hums nuzzling.

"Okay poppet?" Arthur mumbled sleepily.

Al cracks an eye open mumbling. "M'hungry.."

"Want to go find something?" Arthur started stirring.

He nods. Arthur pulled himself up with a grunt. Al follows after. They shuffled down to the kitchen.

Al glanced through the fridge, ending up with frozen pizza. Arthur shrugged and set it cooking in the oven. Al sat at the table rubbing kinks out of his back.

Arthur sorted a good snack for him before coning to help. Al sighs softly. Arthur just rubbed the knot of tension that was Al's back.

"Sorry about earlier.."

"It's alright poppet," Arthur hummed dismissively.

"...I kinda scared Matt didn't I..?"

"If you want the truth," the Brit spoke softly. "He was terrified."

Al sighs laying his head on the table.

"Don't worry," Arthur sat beside him, rubbing his shoulder. "So long as you're safe, he'll be okay."

"It shouldn't have bothered me that much..."

"It's the hormones," he assured him. "Soon as we get these out," he gently prodded Al's tum. "You'll be fine."

"I still don't even know what they are.."

"I'm sure you'll see soon," Arthur just smiled. "I imagine they must be due out soon enough."

"Maybe.."

"Until then, we just have to waddle about as best we can," he chuckled softly.

Al smiles softly.

"Eat up. You need it." Arthur placed a softly kiss on Al's temple before going to making himself a cup of tea.

Al fetched his pizza and chows down. Arthur watched to make sure he ate it alright, but he really wanted to go back to his litter...

Al ate without a problem. Arthur quietly excused himself.

Al finished his meal and sat back with a sigh. The house sure was quiet when you were the only one about...

He sat there for a moment gathering his thoughts. Everything was going to be hectic when Arthur's rabbits started moving about... This whole 'pregnancy' thing was really messing with their heads too.. They were all tired and stressed and over emotional. They were putting too much on Francis and Ro really...

He sighs hauling himself up towards the couch. Maybe some games would help him unwind a bit? He wasn't ready for bed yet considering his recent nap. Arthur didn't seem to be coming back anyway. He settles in turning on his game.

He got through a few levels before footsteps came down, small and soft against the carpeted steps. Al glanced up. Ro padded down, sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"Hey."

She jolted to a stop, head snapping up. "...Oh, hi."

"You ok?"

She shrugged softly, casting her gaze down. He frowns slightly.

"You okay?" She looked up through her bangs.

"Yeah. Just got hungry."

She shuffled down, loitering in the doorway.

"Wanna sit?"

She shrugged again but came and sat anyway. He smiles gently, hugging her. She leaned in, hugging back lightly.

"Talk to me.."

"I'm okay... Just tired..."

He rubs her back softly. She snuggled some, curling her legs beneath herself. He saves and quits his game switching it over to tv, and sits petting her gently. Ro was content to just snuggle, it seemed.

Not that he disagreed. He gently probed upstairs for a second, trying to see if Matt was still asleep. Seemed a was, or he was in a light doze, because Matt still felt a little distant and hazy.

Al brushed against him gently, almost like petting his hair. Matt stirred slightly, as if nuzzling towards him in response. Al smiles slightly. It felt like Matt smiled back, but it could have been sleepy idealism.

He sits for a while just cuddling. Arthur flittered up and down, coming for snacks. His other litter must be growing in.. If it was anywhere near the size of his last one ..

Al frowns softly worried. The house was going to be overrun...

Maybe their litters that were opposite were smaller? Matt only had one egg..

But to be fair, it was a bloody big egg...

Who knew really..?

Not them, that was for sure...

Al leans back again with a sigh.

Ro looked up curiously with tired eyes. "...Okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," she curled back in.

He pet her for a few minutes before he felt something move. She jolted up, looking stunned and confused. Al blinks resting a hand on his belly.

"Was that...?" soft pink eyes watched his hand intently.

They kicked again causing him to giggle. Ro looked up, slight smile pulling at her lips. Al smiles bubbling with giddy happiness.

His glee bubbled over to her too, making her smile. "Can I feel...?"

"Sure."

She carefully lay her hand where his had been. She got a little nudge back in response. She gasped, eyes filling with wonder. Al grins.

"It moved!" Ro looked like a child, eyes as wide as the smile on her face.

"Yeah it did."

She giggled happily. They sit for a little while until his insides seemed to settle back into sleep.

"I wonder what it's like in there," Ro hummed, still smiling brightly.

"Warm I'd imagine?"

"Dark too..."

He nods.

"D'you think they're happy?"

"Yeah, I think they sleep most the time so they should be."

"We don't sleep much, do we?" Ro hummed, hugging a cushion.

"You having trouble?"

She sighed and nodded softly.

"Do you know why?"

She shook her head, hiding behind her cushion a bit. He frowns softly.

"I just get restless whenever I lay down, but I'm too tired to get up... Then I finally pass out then wake up too soon..."

He rubs her back softly. She leaned into him but clung to the cushion nonetheless. He wonders what was upsetting her so much.. She didn't seem ready to share...

He sits cuddling her a while just hoping she'd be ok.


	7. Baby Bird Blues

Slowly, Matt started to wake upstairs, his presence growing firmer, more defined.

_*Evening Bro.*_

_*Did I sleep all day...?*_

_*Pretty much, then again me and Ro did too.*_

_*Is she with you then?*_

_*Yeah, seems like she hasn't been sleeping well lately.*_

_*I've not really seen her sleeping much at all... *_

_*She won't talk..*_

_*Could be that she feels bad, making you worry with the eggs and such.*_

_*It's not her fault..*_

_*I'm not saying it is, I just know I wouldn't want to get you worked up...*_

Al sighs mentally, petting her._ *They were kicking earlier..*_ he says changing the subject.

_*Mine too,*_ Matt smiled softly through the link. _*They woke me up actually.*_

Al smiles.

_*Wonder how much longer till they'll come out?*_ Matt was kind of getting excited about his impromptu babies.

_*I dunno.*_

_*This must be torture for women... I'd want my baby instantly,*_ Matt chuckled.

_*Well at least you have one you can hold for now.*_

*_I still don't know why I had an egg...*_

_*My guess is it's Gil. We've never had him tested but after looking it up Phoenix fits him pretty well. Arthur's second litter is most likely cats and then who knows what Ivan is that I've got..*_

_*He can carry his own bloody egg next time... Hopefully then, I'll have cubs and they'll be easier.*_

Al chuckles.

_*I might come down soon... I need to move.*_

_*Alright, you hungry though? I ate not to long ago and Dad's been grazing off and on.*_

_*I probably should...*_

_*Alright.*_

_*See you in a moment.*_

There was a soft scuffling from upstairs, the flush of the toilet then footsteps on the carpeted staircase. Al glanced to Ro briefly. She heard the footsteps and sat up, trying to look awake. He rubs back gently.

Matt waddled down, smiling softly. "Heya..."

"Hey."

"You two hungry?"

"Maybe a little."

Ro opened her mouth to object but Matt just smiled and left. "I'll make us all dinner!"

Al chuckles softly. Ro started getting up. "I'll go help him."

Al gets up as well.

She hesitated slightly. "I... You don't have to...?"

He shrugs.

"It's better if you rest, right?" She looked rather fretful.

"I've been sleeping most the day, I'll be fine."

"I guess..." She knew she wouldn't win this and let it go. He smiles at her gripping her hand. She squeezed tightly and lead him to the kitchen.

They peek in seeing what Matt had started. He was mixing something in a big white bowl.

"What'cha got?"

"I had a pancake craving," Matt smirked over his shoulder at them.

Al chuckles going into the fridge for blueberries. He paused for a second before grabbing honey too. Ro's eyes lit up at the honey - she'd rather taken to it since becoming human. Al was experiencing a rather bad sweet tooth at the moment.

They gather fruits and sugar and mix up a good batch of pancakes. It was hard not to sneak bites in before they were done.

Matt smacked his hand with the spoon if he caught him mind... In the end they ended up with a sore and pouty Al.

_*Wait till they're done. We go through this every time,*_ Matt sighed, flipping the pancake he was currently cooking.

_*But they smell too good..*_

_*Don't make me smack you again,*_ he warned, but with a kind, teasing tone. Al pouts taking off with the honey. Ro fidgeted before following Al. Matt didn't need help.

Al sat at the table squeezing drops onto his finger to eat. Ro just perched beside him, at a loss for what to do with herself. He offered the bottle. She smiles and they sit and eat honey.

Al glanced over to Matt.

Matt was humming happily to himself. Soon he came over with a good stack of pancakes. Al reached over.

"Go on. You can eat them now," Matt chuckled.

Al piles up his plate topping it off with honey and syrup. Ro copied, making Matt chuckle.

_*What? Got a sweet tooth..*_

_*Got a shadow too,*_

He glanced over and smirks. She just sat, tucking into her stack of pancakes. The boys do the same.

They group on the couch after and watch movies and play games late into the night before they finally pass out. Ro ended up squished between the twins.

Al woke up much earlier than he would have liked as he struggled down the hall. The others shifted but didn't wake. He stumbles into the bathroom heaving into the toilet. Matt frowned at the noise, sleepily reaching for his twin.

After a few minutes Al sat back shivering.

_*Al...? You kay...?*_ It was still early. The Canadian wasn't really awake yet, but he was getting enough vibes to worry. He just got a soft groan in return.

Matt frowned and opened his eyes, looking around. _*Alfred...?*_

_*Don feel good..*_

_*Where are you?*_

_*Bathroom..*_

Matt wiggled away from Ro, covering her with a blanket before going to his twin. Al sat on the floor pressing his forehead to the rim of the cold tub. Matt sat awkwardly and stroked his hair gently.

Eventually his stomach stopped rolling and he sits up.

_*Better?*_ Matt smiled warmly at him.

_*Yeah..*_

_*Come on, let's get you a drink...*_

Al struggles up following, he had been feeling horrible lately. Matt helped him hobble along, getting a quick drink before settling him in a seat. _*Are you sure you're alright...?*_

*_Yeah.. Not nauseous anymore at least..*_

_*Okay...*_ Matt kept an eye on him regardless.

Al sighs setting his head on the table. He had never fully recovered from laying due to his growing stomach and whatever-it-was was starting to go against his anatomy, like Matt did with his egg.

Really, all of this went against their anatomy... But something was sitting very wrong with him and though he couldn't explain it, Matt was picking up on it.

"..I need to go back to the store.. We never picked up any fish and I'm craving salmon like mad.. Maybe I'll get some tums or antacid or something while I'm there.."

Aside yesterday's fat panic Al had been rather testy the last week. He had gone to town on his own one day and was out till late night. When he got home he just walked straight to the shower for an hour then curled around his eggs brushing everyone off.

"We can send Francis... Al, I think you need to be resting more... You look tired constantly and I'm worried about you..."

He shook his head. "Need to go.."

"No you don't," Matt gripped his arms not too tight, but enough to be firm. "You can't drive with your stomach that swollen and you're not walking."

He swayed slightly.

"You're going back to bed..."

"No.. Nee see Judy.."

"Who the hell is Judy...?"

His arms started twitching spastically. _*Ju.. Doc.. Help..*_

_*Al...*_ Worry crept in, his grip tightening nervously.

_*Phone.. Please..*_

_*Not until you tell me why...*_

_*Sick.. Eggs..*_

_*Your eggs are sick?*_

He shook his head hugging himself.

"Then what is it?" Matt was close to snapping. "Alfred, I need to know or I can't help!"

Al winced as he slumped in the chair_. *Can't get out..*_

"What...?"

He whines curling up. Pain starting to seep through. Matt panicked, shouting for Francis. Francis comes down helping to get Al into his nest.

"He's in pain and I don't know why..."

Francis looks him over. "He's unbalanced somehow.."

_*Judy..*_

"He keeps asking for Judy," Matt muttered, fidgeting anxiously. "Who the fuck is Judy...?"

"Check his phone?"

He nodded, grabbing it and fumbling through. He came across her number and dials. "Hello? Al?"

"Ah, no, I-I'm his brother, Matt... Al's here though, h-he keeps asking for you..."

"Is something wrong with him?"

"That depends on who you are," he quipped defensively.

"I'm a wildlife conservationist. Al helps out up here at the rehab center a lot. You must be that twin he told me about?"

Matt gasped, a thought dawning on him. "Bad eggs..."

"Eggs? Did he find a new hen?"

"...Um..." _*Al, can we trust her...?*_

_*Yes..*_

"Do you know where he lives...?"

"Yes."

"Come over..."

"Alright."

"Be quick..." he hung up. Al whines softly. Matt paced anxiously.

Soon enough a car pulls up out front. A woman stepping out with a bag in hand. Matt waddled out to meet her, frazzled beyond belief.

"You're Matt I'm guessing? What's the problem?"

He just told her to come with him. She follows along blinking at the sight if the incubator then to Al. "Holy crap.. You never told me you could lay eggs!" Al gave a weak "Shut up.."

"Al said something about bad eggs earlier..."

"..Has he been twitching a lot? Grumpy maybe?" She walks over setting her bag down.

"I don't know!" Matt was far too wound up now.

"He's been awful grumpy for a while," Ro leaned in the doorway, speaking softly. "And fidgety and anxious..."

She hums taking out a bottle and syringe. Al cringed away from it.

Ro came a bit closer. "Can I help?"

"Distract him? I've noticed he dislikes these.."

She nodded and stepped over to him, pretending not to notice as Francis had to take Matt away. "Alfie...?"

He glanced up at her as Judy filled the syringe.

"Look, I learned how to do that circle thingy with my tongue," she smiled. "Watch."

Al stayed focused on her as Judy lifted his sleeve and jabbed the needle in. Al flinched but only moves slightly. Ro held his hands, genuinely trying to curl her tongue. She still couldn't quite manage it.

About ten minutes later Al had relaxed into a tired sleep.

"What are you gonna do to him...?" Ro had loitered, somewhat worried but curious too.

"He's fine now, the needle helped. But I'd like to talk to that brother if I could?"

"I can ask if he'll come back?" She must look like a young teen with social anxiety, the way she rocked and fidgeted...

"Please?" Judy felt Al's stomach curiously.

She nodded and hurried off, soon coming back with a haggard blond on her heels. Judy frowns curiously before turning to him. Matt just stood with his hands in his pockets, rocking impatiently.

"He has hypocalcemia. Low calcium results in muscle spasms, seizures, heart spasms and egg binding."

Matt froze in his tracks, paling. "You can help him, right?"

"He's fine for now, just make sure he gets plenty of vitamin D and calcium either through his diet or supplements. Eggs require a lot if calcium to form the shells, but if the hen is too low on it she won't be able to push the egg out properly due to weak contractions. Though if he already has a clutch the other shouldn't have been made.."

"Wait, he has more eggs...? But... Ivan's not..." he frowned, turning away and muttering quickly to himself.

Really this had all started that day he disappeared..

"He had to have been stimulated in someway.. Keeping the first clutch should have prevented growing another. But then again this is all guesswork.."

Matt shook his head, not wanting to listen to the ideas that leapt to mind. Ro tried to take his hand, but he brushed her off roughly.

Al shifted, hand moving around searching for something. Matt was getting worked up again, Ro watching him with uncertainty.

Al whines.

_*Al?*_ Matt whined, heart pounding.

Al tugged at him wrapping him in a warm hug, sensing his distress subconsciously. Matt folded in, wishing all this would just go away. Judy watched sitting on the side. Ro stood helplessly aside, very confused.

"So.. Is this normal for you guys or..?"

Matt didn't answer so Ro slipped over. "They always go really quiet like this..."

She hums. "Guess I'll talk then. I first meet Al a long time ago, he comes in and helps with the animals from time to time. One day he came in itching all over and I caught him breaking into the medicine cabinet. Turned out he caught Avian pox from a sick raptor. I got him to let me treat him a he came back whenever he needed help. Mites, broken wings, or just asking questions."

"He laid some eggs..." she offered. Poor girl, she didn't really know what was going on half the time. "And Matt had an egg but I dunno much else..."

"He's never told me he could so I'm guessing this is new?"

She nodded softly. "They disappeared for a while then came back with..." she vaguely gestured to her stomach.

She raised a brow at that. Had no one given this girl the talk yet..?

Honestly, as much as the twins really did love her, they tended to forget she didn't understand some simple things that they considered daily knowledge. It took her two months to figure out the toaster and three days to learn how to use the toilet...

"Hmm.. Well anyway he should be fine as long as he keeps his calcium and vitamin D up until this passes. Afterwards he should be normal in short time." Hopefully..

"...What's calcuim...?" She felt stupid asking, but she wanted to know...

"...it's something that helps keep you're body healthy.."

"Can you buy it at the store...?"

"Yes you could."

"Really? What does it look like?"

"Well sometimes it's already in the food but you can also get it as a pill." This girl was curious..

She just wanted to learn. She wanted to know all of these things that she thought were strange. "What about the... Vitimundy?"

"It's pretty much like calcium but it does different things."

"What's it do?" her eyes were bright; eager to know.

Judy stayed for a while answering the girl's questions before she had to go back to work.

Ro had been happy just to have someone to talk to for a while. The twins had fallen asleep together so she shuffled off to Arthur's room, hoping one of them would keep her company for a while. Francis had just brought up lunch for them both. She poked her head in the door, quietly asking if she could come in.

"Oui come on."

She smiled softly and came in, eyes instantly drawn to their litter. "Oh, wow..." They were starting to stumble around on their feet. Her face lit up, watching them totter about. "They can't walk straight."

"They're still learning." Francis chuckles.

"They have to learn to walk?" Things like this never really occurred to her.

"Yes. They've never done it before." Jeneane seemed to be leaning to the left, making slow circles.

Ro perched on the foot of the bed, smiling softly. "They're funny."

Francis chuckles. "But oh so cute!" He picked up the honey nuzzling her nose to his.

Ro watched eagerly, bubbling with childish excitement. "Can I hold one?"

"Go ahead."

She carefully picked up the closest one - one of the blacks. "So soft.."

Francis smiles. She snuggled it gently, beaming when it snuggled back. They sit playing with them a while.

Arthur couldn't help smiling warmly. "It's been a while since I've seen you smiling..."

Ro blushed softly, hiding behind a bunny. Francis chuckles softly. Arthur smiled warmly, just happy to see someone who wasn't miserable. It was lifting.

* * *

**Me and my pension for angst.. But honestly I wanted another clutch.. P.s to guest Laura, that was my idea from the starX3 It just fits him so well and they are abundant in Russia.**


	8. Loss

**A little short but no cut anytime soon after.**

* * *

The three sit playing with the litter. Meanwhile back in the library Al had disappeared, Matt's arms holding the pink egg instead. Matt hadn't noticed, the warmth of the egg was enough to keep him asleep.

He had locked himself in his room, sitting on the floor of the adjoining bathroom as pain spasmed through him. Doing his best to block it from Matt. They never could hide it entirely though...

Matt started to stir, the little niggling feeling of something being wrong was prodding him awake. The room was empty save his and Al's eggs. The Canadian frowned when he woke to effective emptiness. _*Alfred...?*_

Another dull spasm seeped through.

Matt jumped up, trying to work out where it was coming from. Off to the left and upstairs towards Al's room. He took off after it.

The door was locked. He called Kuma, getting the disgruntled bear to barge it in. The light was on in the bathroom. He waddled straight over, looking in.

Al was on the floor tears on his face as he contracted. He had three eggs already but there was also the syrupy mess of his other chamber. Matt paled, screaming for Francis as he got ready to help his brother. Francis came running for the second time that day. Al had just had too much pressure on his stomach, it all wanted to come out at once.

Matt started feeling around, trying to work out if they could help ease it out of they'd need a trip to the hospital. So far everything was fine. He nodded to himself and started helping things shift about so they could come out.

Another two eggs came before something different showed. Matt frowned curiously but encouraged Al to keep pushing. He was exhausted already, but out came a small furry body of a brown bear cub.

Matt gasped, catching the little body. He cleaned it off and made sure it was breathing before showing it to Al. _*Look...*_

Al glanced up at it before reaching to hold it. Matt let him take it, the cub nuzzling in for warmth. _*...Feels like it might have some siblings still to come...*_

Another two eggs before the next came. Francis trying to clean it off but it wouldn't wake.. Poor little body crushed by the new eggs.. They just had to set that one aside... Poor thing... Hopefully the others would be okay...

Out of the four cubs only two lived, both male, one slightly smaller than the other. Al sat to sore and tired to move crying softly. Matt left the dead cubs to Francis, simply cleaning Al and covering him up before hugging him softly. Al leaned in limply. Traces of anger mixing in with sorrow. Matt just sent over calming waves, coaxing him towards sleep. He needed to rest after all that.

It didn't take much, seven eggs and four cubs was exhausting. Francis comes back carrying his much lighter frame back to the nest in the library. Matt brought the live cubs, sighing with relief to find they were healthy enough, if a little small. They were lucky to avoid getting crushed. Francis set Al down covering him up in the blankets.

Matt stood awkwardly with the cubs. They needed to feed but Al wouldn't be producing milk in his state... Truth be told Al hadn't shown any signs of milk at all. He had stocked up on some formula though as Francis comes in with some. Matt traded a bottle for a cub, feeding it. Francis feeds the other. They both latch on eagerly.

Matt managed a soft smile, watching tenderly. He'd always loved babies and bears and this was both! They sit suckling until they had their fill yawning tiredly. Matt took them back, wanting to look after them. It wasn't that he didn't trust Al, he just knew his brother needed rest, not cubs demanding attention.

Francis lets them be going back up to Arthur and Ro. They had sat and played with the rabbits the whole time, mainly to stop Ro from getting worked up.

Arthur looked up. "Okay?"

"Alfred went into labor, seven eggs four bear cubs. But not all of them made it.."

Arthur nodded softly but Ro looked horrified.

"What did you do with the stillborns?"

"I wrapped them up and set them in the den for now."

"Let Al know when he's back to himself..."

Francis nods sitting next to him. He leaned over, kissing his softly. Francis smiles sadly hugging him.

"It'll all work out..."

They settle in with each other for the day until dinner. Francis leaving to cook. Ro floated down with him, wanting to help somewhere. She needed to feel useful. He smiles glad for the help. She hadn't spoken since the mention of the dead cubs though...

He just coaxed her with gentle instructions. She seemed content to be told what to do. It was a little unsettling - she looked like a puppet. He took note of that sending her up with the boys plates when they were done.

She took them both to Matt then left, knowing that he would know better than her how to get Al to eat it. Francis had been hoping that he would talk to her though. Al was still groggy at this point. Matt had tried, but she left too fast...

Al shifts with a groan at the smell of food.

_*Hey, you coming back to us?*_

_*Oww..*_

Matt couldn't help chuckling softly. _*How do you feel?*_

Al sighs. _*..Where are they..?*_

Matt set aside the plates and picked up the two live cubs. _*You had four but the others didn't make it...*_

Al frowns hugging them close. Slight anger bubbling again. They nuzzled in, sensing their 'mother'.

Al sat with his knees as close to his chest as he could manage. Still very sore but stomach much smaller. It would still be a while till it was normal though. It would need some toning up, having been stretched out of shape.

_*Ro brought us some food...*_

Al glanced up, stomach clenching painfully.

_*Try some for me ..?*_

Al reached out tentatively. He was hungry but still upset.

_*Here,*_ Matt scooped up a forkful for him, holding it out.

Al ate, one arm protectively wrapped around his cubs. He glanced to the incubator.

_*They're alright, I've been keeping an eye on them..*_

_*...where's the new ones..?*_

_*Bottom drawer...*_

Al sighs looking down. Anger seeping up again.

_*How did you get those eggs...*_

Al was silent for a moment. _*Remember that day I came home late?*_

-flashback-

Al was walking down the street in town. He had the hood of his hoodie pulled up and head down trying to pass as a woman. The street was silent, nearly empty as people sat inside enjoying meals.

One man came staggering out of a bar though, yelling and jeering drunkenly. He spotted the blond and smirked. "Hey hey, pretty lady, where you headed?"

Al ignored him continuing on.

"Oh, don't be a bitch now," he hollered, following him down the path.

Al felt a hiss bubble in his throat but kept silent. The man caught him up and grabbed him, pulling him into an alley where he pinned him to the wall. "Where ya goin? I just want to show you a good time."

Al pushed him off but his body was tired and sluggish from the pregnancy.

"Bun in the oven," the man smirked. "Brilliant. Means this won't leave a trace..." he pulled Al's hood back and paused.

Al scowled at him.

The man just gave a drunken smirk, flipping him and pinning him to the wall before-

"Stop! Stop, I-I've seen enough...!" Matt had curled in, eyes closed in an attempt to block it out but it hadn't worked.

Al stopped turning away from him shamefully. Matt needed a moment to collect himself, disgust overwhelming him. Al felt it shying away and hugging the cubs.

Matt wasn't disgusted with his brother, but rather the man that violated him... His actions had caused two deaths...

Al sat petting the thin brown fur gently.

_*Those two are healthy...* _he needed to speak, get that image out of his head... _*Feeding well too...*_

Al nods softly. _*Hey um.. Do you remember where I keep my flashlights?*_

_*Out in your garage? Why?*_

_*I want to try something.*_

_*What you thinking of?*_

Al drug himself over to the incubator, pulling out his first eggs. Ivan's eggs. *_I wanna see inside..*_

Matt watched him for a moment before going to fetch a torch. Al sat stroking a shell. Nothing would show in the new eggs for a few days at least, but these..

Matt came back and handed him the torch.

Al takes it putting it under one and turning it on. A dark blob filled about a third of the egg veins hanging in the apparent emptiness of the attached yolk to feed it. Al smiles softly.

_*That one looks good,*_ Matt smiled warmly.

Al smiles brightly checking the next. They all seemed to be fine, growing steadily. At least they knew Ivan's eggs were going to be okay.

Al sighs holding them for a bit before putting them back. Matt had gone and fetched some more bottles for the cubs. Al sat looking them over. One clearly smaller than the other.

_*I get the feeling this one was the runt of the litter,*_ Matt petted the small one gently. In fact, its size probably saved it being crushed...

*_Kenai and Koda..*_

Matt chuckled softly.

Al shrugs. _*It fits. And to be honest I always hated the name Boris.*_ Al smirks.

He laughed, the noise bubbling out. Al chuckles.

_*I wonder when I'll have mine...*_

_*Dunno.. I think mine were kinda early..*_

_*It explains why Koda's so small...*_

Really his stomach couldn't take anymore. And with the two that died his body forced them out to rid himself of the damage.

_*At least it's over now... You can start healing.*_

Al sighs leaning on his twin. He still felt drained and vitamins were still low. He'd be stuck on supplements for a while.

Almost like he knew, Francis had just sent Ro up with water and a little cup of pills. Al glanced up to her. She held out the cups, saying nothing. He takes them setting them down and tugging on her arm. She reluctantly sat down, hugging her knees to her chest. He frowns hugging her.

She just sat, tense and anxious. She wanted to hug back but she didn't want to let herself go, so she gripped his shirt instead.

"What's wrong..?" His voice was slightly raw.

She shrank down, refusing to answer. Al frowns. Matt watched worriedly.

Al picked up Kenai. "Look what I have."

She looked at it and was instantly reminded of the two dead cubs downstairs. She choked, running out of the room. Al frowns sad and baffled.

Matt got up. _*Want me to bring her back?*_

_*Yeah..*_

Matt slipped out, returning a few minutes later with a tearful redhead. Al had bundled the cubs in a blanket out of sight.

She still hung back, reluctant to even look at either of them. Matt coaxed her back to Al, sitting her down. Al grips her hand. She sat tense, like she was waiting for something bad to happen.

"Ro.. It's not your fault.."

Her hand tightened on his.

"If anything it's mine.."

She still didn't look up.

He frowns pulling her into a hug. She hiccupped, clinging to him.

"It's ok.." Al felt himself tearing up as well.

She just buried in, crying silently. He held her close rubbing her back and leaning on Matt. Matt hugged them both tight. Al sits letting them both grieve.

They all flush their systems, Ro calming down. Al rubs her back sleepily, he was still very tired. She looked exhausted herself now. Al nuzzled into Matt. He still hasn't taken his pills yet.

Matt noticed and prodded him gently. _*You need them...*_

He huffs downing them quickly then snuggling into the blankets. Matt petted his hair softly, waiting for him to sleep. Al hugged Ro close nuzzling the lumps that were his cubs. She passed out quickly, not used to stress. It wore her out quickly. Al was already gone.

Matt watched them for bit, checked the cubs then slunk off to find someone to hold him for a while. He just wanted to curl up and hide. Francis caught him pulling him into Arthur's room. Matt folded into them instantly, just snuggling in. Francis gave Arthur a worried glance while he held him. Arthur gave one right back, petting Matt's hair. They watched over him silently.

Matt just clung for a while before finally falling asleep. Francis sighs.

Arthur frowned softly. "Poor thing looks half gone..."

"It's been a rough day.." Francis sits explaining their earlier visit. "And this sudden new clutch? Something must have happened.."

"Judging by his reaction," Arthur nodded to Matt. "It was nothing good..."

Francis sighs. Nothing was ever easy with the twins...

The night passed on Francis and Arthur going to bed.


	9. Hide and Seek

Coming morning though and Arthur woke with a feeling something was wrong...

Francis held him as close as he could manage. Arthur groaned, squirming. Francis woke groggily.

Even through their hazy minds though, it was clear something was missing. Where was the snuffling of little noses and the padding of little paws practicing walking?

Francis sits up looking around. Arthur rolled over, took one look at the little pen they'd made for them - there were far too many for the bed - but it was empty!

Francis frowns jumping up. Arthur hefted himself up too, cussing the fact they left the door open last night. They take off down the hall frantically searching.

They found a couple ambling along in the hall. Francis scoops them up with a sigh.

"Two down, eight to go..."

Three had wandered into the library, crawling over a sleepy Alfred. (Bunny magnetism!) A fourth had opted to fall asleep on Ro's face. That's six..

Arthur nestled them close as he took them back to the pen, making sure it was secure. Francis went downstairs. There was another one of one of the steps. All they had to find now were the silver duo and the black girl...

He picked it up continuing on.

Kuma met him at the bottom of the stairs, glaring up the blond. He had a little squirming puffball held gently in his teeth.

Francis shrugs taking it. "How's the search going?"

"Horribly," he grumbled. "Do you know how hard it is to find moody spirit women..."

He chuckles and pets the bear. "Women in general tend to be a handful."

"You owe me for this one," he grumbled, leaning into the affectionate hand.

Francis smiles.

The bear sat up suddenly, little ears pricking. "I know where she is!" he ran off, vanishing with the wind.

He blinks at the sudden departure before chuckling and looking for the last two kits. This duo were proving quite good at hiding, it seemed...

He frowns taking the ones he had back upstairs before continuing.

It took the best part of an hour to find them. The black kit had curled up in the coal bucket next to the fireplace and the silver one had ended up stuck under the fridge!

Francis couldn't help but laugh amusedly. Arthur smiled, just glad to have his babies back. Francis settles them in and goes to start breakfast.

Matt had shuffled down to the kitchen by this time, slumping on the table. He felt horribly lethargic today... Francis turns seeing him, going to rub his back gently.

Matt turned his head enough to look at him, a bit worse for wear. "Papa..."

"What's the matter?" Francis sits next to him.

"I feel horrid..."

Francis kissed his head hugging him. He leaned in, whining softly.

"Can you tell me why?"

"Cramps and I feel sick and I'm so fat..." Matt's hormones were swinging...

Francis rubs his back. "Why don't you go lay with your brother and watch something. I'll see if I can find something for you."

"He's with Ro," he grumbled. "No room for me..."

"Don't say that.. There's always room for you."

"She still won't talk... Even Al can't make her..."

Francis frowns rubbing his shoulder.

"Wish I'd never had bloody babies, pregnancy can kiss my ass..."

Francis smirks softly. He may say that now but once they get here.. Having only had an egg so far, he wasn't really getting the joys of it yet. Matt just knew he ached and felt horrible.

Francis ruffled his hair moving to get him some toast. "I'm sure it won't be much longer."

"I want it over now," Matt just huffed, burying his face in his arms.

He chuckles giving Matt his toast and making porridge for everyone else. Matt chewed it idly, sighing every few mouthfuls.

Francis filled up some bowls coaxing him to help carry them. He grumbled about wanting to go up anyway and took a couple bowls.

They stop in the library Al glancing up at his twin before silently hugging. That was all it took for the Canadian to all but melt, clinging back tightly.

Francis smiles knowingly leaving with his and Arthur's bowls. Arthur was still sat in the pen, coddling his litter.

"Are they behaving now?" Francis chuckles.

"They were getting bored in here," Arthur grinned. "But now they're all tired."

"Maybe it's time to start letting them outside?"

"When they can walk a little better maybe..."

Francis smiles handing him his bowl. Arthur always was rather clingy. He took it and tucked in eagerly. Francis sits beside him with his own bowl. He leaned on his shoulder, smiling warmly. They sit eating.

Once he'd finished, Arthur went back to playing with the kits. They were getting more active, one nipping at Francis' fingers.

"We should ween them soon..."

"Alright."

Arthur chuckled. "It'll be fun."

Francis smiles. They sure had a lot of mouths to feed...

"It'll be fine." Francis kisses him.

"I hope so," he chuckled into his lips. They sit entertaining the kits.

Time passed by.

Al sat with Matt and Ro. The silence getting on his nerves. Matt had been drifting in and out of sleep and Ro just didn't make a sound. The cubs were napping as well.

A tension settled over the room.

He sighs softly attempting to stand. He needed to pee at least. Ro watched him as he moved, getting up with him in case he needed help. He was incredibly shaky. Yesterday was worse than the first time and he couldn't move without pain.

Gentle little hands came to slip around him and offer support. He grips tight. She got a firm grip on him and started the long and painful waddle to the loo.

It seemed to last ages before they got there. Ro kindly diverted her eyes as Al relieved himself. He could have managed from the door..

She didn't seem think think so...

They leave afterwards.

She took him back to his room. He was confused at that. Why here? Everyone was in the library.

She stopped, stunned, realizing her mistake. She flushed, tired eyes flicking to the floor. He sighs hugging her. She leaned in for a moment, rubbing her eyes with an air of defeat.

"Ro, talk to me please.."

She shook her head softly. He sighs. She hugged tighter, pressing in. She hated making him sad, but she just couldn't find her voice.

"You can't focus on the sad all the time.. Yes I lost some but the rest are fine. They're alive and healthy."

She looked up, eyes sad, voice sore. "What if they go too...?"

"They won't. There's no reason for them too."

"Matt... And Arthur, w-what if..."

"Hey, nothing's gonna happen. The reason they didn't make it is those eggs took too much room. Their space was pushed aside."

She whined softly, curling into him. He hugs her close.

Fairies didn't leave corpses... This was first time she'd seen something dead and it scared her.

"Come on.. Let's get back to Matt ok..?"

She nodded softly, clinging to him. They hobble their way back. Matt still lay asleep, hugging his swollen tummy. Al slumped next to him pulling Ro down too. He pulls over his laptop and searches Netflix for something to watch. She snuggled into him, not really watching, but feeling better for the company.

The cubs stirred, grunting softly. She looked over, reaching for them without really knowing why. Al watched curiously.

She touched a furry little head gently. He wiggled toward it. Something sparked in her eyes, slender fingers stroking softly.

Kenai snuffed getting himself trapped on his back. She sat up instantly, smiling softly as she set him back on his front. "There you go..."

Al smiles. She was shockingly delicate, something no one had taught her.

Koda whined trying to find his brother. She smiled almost sadly as she shifted the cubs together. Al hugs her gently.

She blushed brightly and muttered an apology. She kept forgetting that Al might not want her touching his cubs...

"It's fine."

"They're really soft..." she smiled meekly.

He chuckles.

"...Can I hold one...?"

He smiles handing her Koda. She took him, watching little paws wave with wonder. Al sits with Kenai. They play with the cubs a while, Ro giggling softly. Al smiles.

Matt stirred after a while, groggy and grumpy. Al rubs his back gently.

He rolled into him, nuzzling. *_Al...*_

_*I'm right here. Still feel like crap?*_

*_Empty,*_ he sighed. *_But really heavy...*_

*_Empty?*_

He just shrugged softly. Al frowns at that hugging him.

Ro looked over, hugging Koda to her chest. "Is he hungry...?"

"Might be."

"I can go get him something?" she was eager to help however she could.

"Please?"

She nodded, handing Koda over before getting up. "What should I get?"

"Sandwiches would work."

She had to think for a moment then nodded softly. "Okay."

He smiles at her petting Matt. _*Talk to me bro.*_

_*I hate pregnancy...*_

Al hugs him. He burrowed in, but quickly pulled back and sat up when a tiny kick came from his stomach. Al chuckles.

Another kick came and his face lit up.

*_Not all bad is it?*_

_*Shut up,*_ he smirked softly, hands shifting around to feel the kicks.

Al grins hugging his own cubs.

_*I kinda wish they'd come out...*_

_*Soon Mattie..*_

_*I know...*_ he smiled softly.

Al grins handing him Kenai._ *Tide ya over?*_

Matt grinned, nuzzling the tiny bear. *_It'd look better in white...*_

*_Nu uh!*_ Al grins.

*_Definitely would,*_ Matt smirked, bumping him lightly.

Al stuck out his tongue. Matt laughed happily. Al hugs him. Ro slipped back in, a plate of sandwiches in her hands. They looked a little messy, but appetizing nonetheless.

Al smiles hugging her, he was awful cuddly today. Not that Ro was going to complain. She loved cuddles. He settled between them picking up a sandwich. Matt picked one up too, chewing happily. Ro was happy just to be hugged. Al pulled over his laptop again.

"Can we watch the on with the unicorns again?" she looked up at him hopefully.

"If you want."

Her smile bloomed, but she glanced to Matt for approval. Matt thought for a moment then shrugged. "I don't mind."

Al pulls it up and snuggles in. It was just nice to snuggle under a duvet and watch cartoons. He held Koda close as he did. Matt snuggled Kenai for a while before passing him to Ro. She kept glancing at the cubs.

Al had fallen into a light doze. Matt was close to joining him. Koda started whining, wanting to feed.

Ro had them both now, alarmed by the whining. "U-uh..."

"They're hungry.."

"What do they eat?"

Al frowns softly. He couldn't get the bottles himself, Ro didn't know how and Matt was sick.. She shifted uncertainly at the frown.  
_*Al... Tell her to get Papa...*_

"Could you get Francis please?"

She nodded, handing the cubs back before running off. Francis returns with her later, bottles in hand. She hung back and let the men feed them.

Al held Koda while Matt had Kenai. Little paws waving in the air and against the bottle in an attempt to push more out.

Matt chuckled warmly._ *Hungry little things, aren't they.*_

*_Yeah.*_ "Hey Ro com'ere."

She blinked in slight surprise before shuffling over. "Yeah...?"

He smiles carefully handing her the cub. She panicked slightly; trying to juggle cub and bottle. "Ah...! I-I dunno what I'm doing...!"

He adjusts her hands.

She shifted to where he set her, settling some. "Like this?"

"Right."

She slowly relaxed into it, settling once she got used to it. He smiles sitting back.

*_She'd make a good mother, I think,*_ Matt smiled softly.

*_Yeah.*_

Soon, both bottles were empty and the cubs subdued. Al smiles petting them. Matt and Ro snuggled the cubs softly.

Al used his free arms to coddle his eggs instead. He had been more clingy to Ivan's clutch since the incident.. Almost afraid to touch the others..

No one really knew what to do with the other eggs. They wanted to get rid of them, but that would be cruel to anything inside of them...

Al sat with his brood trying not to dwell on it.

The day slipped by them, time starting to blur into itself as they wasted so long just sat inside. Al grew restless needing to get out, he still couldn't walk so he had to settle sitting under the open window. Matt chatted with him a while before needing to sleep again. His cubs were really sapping his strength...

Al sighs softly.

"Alfie..." Ro looked over slightly concerned. "Are you okay...?"

"Just bored.."

She shrugged and looked down at the cubs sleeping in her lap. He turns to look out the window. Heavy clouds hung on the horizon. He sat there sky watching for a bit.

"Alfie..." Ro broke the silence after a while. "...what's gonna happen to all the animals when they get big...?"

He frowns at that. "I'm not sure.."

"I don't want them to go..."

He looks over. She looked genuinely sad at the thought of losing them, hugging them protectively. Would they even come back at all? Suddenly Al had more sympathy for that time Arthur broke down and cried..

No one had really considered what would happen when they grew...

He frowns worriedly.

The eggs still had to hatch too... Birds grew up fast...

He hugs himself curling up slightly. Ro shuffled over, offering him the cubs. He smiles sadly, hugging them. She leaned against his shoulder, apologizing softly.

"It's fine.. Bound to happen sooner or later."

She just snuggled in. He hugs her gently. They sat together for a while like that, just letting the silence surround them. His thoughts wandered, concerned on the future.

A while passed and Matt woke again, looking a little more alive than he had previously. Al and Ro still sat by the window.

He rolled over to them, smiling softly. "Morning..."

"Hey.."

"Alright?"

"Yeah."

He smiled warmly, sitting up. Al smiles back.

"Who fancies going downstairs for a snack?"

"Sounds good."

They hefted themselves up and headed down. Al clung tight between them. Matt carried the cubs, Ro helped Al. They made it downstairs Al sinking into a chair at the table. Matt settled with the cubs as Ro made snacks.

Al watched them in Matt's arms. They snuggled close, nuzzling into the warmth.

Al sighs. _*Matt..?*_

_*You alright?*_ Matt looked over.

_*..What do you think will happen to them..?*_

He saddened at that, taking his hand. _*We don't need to think about that just yet...*_

Al nods softly. Matt squeezed his hand before passing him a cub. Al smiles hugging him. Ro brought over pasta salad that Francis had made last night. Al grins digging in.

"It's nice out today..." Ro gazed out the window. It was mild and cloudy but dry enough.

"I wanna go out.." Al whines.

"Me tooo..."

Matt chuckled softly at them both. "If you want a walk, I'm sure no one would mind."

Al grins brightly.

"I'll go fetch Papa for you," Matt hefted himself up. "I want to see dad anyway."

Al sat waiting. Matt waddled off, Francis returning soon after. He helps Al up and takes him outside. Ro strolled after them, humming lightly. Koda wiggled around, feeling the warm air. Kenai, who had ended up with Ro, was fidgeting as if he already wanted to explore.

They hadn't even learned to walk yet. Al chuckles softly. They hadn't even opened their eyes. But they were still full of life. They sat on the lawn letting the cubs wriggle around in the grass. They seemed to love it! Al smiles softly.

"They're all wiggly," Ro giggled.

"...Al, whats it like having a baby...?" she looked up, curiosity burning in her eyes.

He blinks surprised. She looked genuinely interested here, gaze intent.

"Well.. It's nice when they're here I suppose.. But painful too.."

"Is it only boys who have babies?"

He blinks again. "Uh.. No.. Normally boys aren't able to have babies..."

"Really?" she blinked, stunned. "But... Then, how did you?"

"Cursed.."

"Curses can do that...?"

"Apparently it was a strong one.."

"I couldn't do very strong curses when I had wings..."

He smiles gripping her hand.

She smiled sadly, gripping back. "I miss flying..."

"I know the feeling.."

"Least you still have your wings..."

He hugs her gently. She leaned in, reach to her back to feel her wing scars. He rocks gently. She just closed her eyes and leaned in.

It was a drawback of being human he supposed..

She'd lost her wings and magic when she changed, but gained a family. She was sad for what she lost, but wouldn't trade what she gained for anything.

Maybe he could think of something.. It might be a long shot though... Al knew himself how winged flight was hard to replace...

Perhaps they could see if she was spirit compatible? She did seem like a fiery little sparrow or something.

It was worth a shot...

They could try later, right now neither of the twins were in any shape to try..

At the very least, they had to let Al recover. Matt still had his own cubs waiting to be born... They snuggle a while watching Kenai and Koda.


	10. Coyote Woman

Time passed idly, the hours dragging, days starting to feel like years. Taking care of babies was a lot of work, but the days were beginning to feel monotonous..

After nearly a week, Kuma came back, looking exhausted. Al glanced up at him, frowning worriedly. The bear just gave him a glare and limped off.

Ouch..

Matt frowned, getting up and waddling after him. Al sat where he was.

Kenai took Al's moment of distraction to try and squirm towards the couch. Al glanced over. He seemed determined to get beneath it.

Al frowns pulling him closer. He squirmed and squeaked but settled as soon as he sensed it was Al. They were rather adventurous.

Matt came back with a rather grumpy beat nestled in his arms. _*He found her.*_

_*I take it it didn't go so well..?*_

*_She's a very angry woman...*_

Al frowns softly. Matt snuggled Kuma, the bear settling. Al reached over petting gently. Kuma snapped halfheartedly at him.

Al pulled back.

"Kuma..."

"His fault..."

Al sighs pulling away from them.

_*Sorry...*_

_*__Its fine..*_ He was probably right anyway..

Matt sat back down with his brother. "So I was telling Kuma about the fish we're going to catch him."

Al glanced over.

_*Just help me cheer him up...*_ Matt's eyes pleaded over the smile he was forcing.

Al smiles softly.

"The lake is usually quite full this time of year.."

"We all could use a day outside.."

"We can take the little ones too!"

Al nods turning to check on them quickly. They'd settled down to nap again. Kuma hadn't met them yet either. The white bear looked ready to sleep too.

_*Is he ok..?*_

_*Spirit travel is harder for him, since he used to be a real bear... He's just tired...*_

_*Alright..*_

_*However, he did find the woman you wanted. She refused to come in the house, so she's waiting for us by the lake.*_

Al sighs softly. Matt just snuggled his bear. Al settled in next to him.

"Ow..." Matt gasped softly as Kuma moved, flinching painfully.

Al frowns. "Matt..?"

"M'okay..." he grimaced. "Kuma sat funny..."

He frowns but settles in again. Matt still seemed uncomfortable though... Al hugged him gently. He snuggled in for a while. Al nearly dozed off himself.

Just as he was about to, Matt gasped sharply, tensing. Kuma woke with a start and jumped from his arms. Al sits up sharply. Matt rocked, holding his stomach.

"Mattie..?"

He just whined softly. Al got behind him hugging him close to his chest, it helped that his own stomach was nearly normal size again.

Matt leaned back, panting slightly. _*Something feels wrong...*_

_*W-what? What is it?*_

_*H-hurts...*_

Al hugs him close worriedly. They huddled together like that for quite a while before Matt could settle down again.

Al pets him, nuzzling his neck. Matt just huddled against him, shivering tiredly. What was that? Matt didn't know, but he didn't want to do it again...

Al clung to him protectively.

When it settled; Matt started looking for Kuma again. The white bear had curled up elwith the cubs, keeping them warm.

Al smiles softly. *_I think he likes them.*_

Matt nodded, a tired smile pulling his lips. _*I was worried he wouldn't...*_

Al rubs his arm gently while holding him close.

_*...We still need to go see the woman Kuma chased for us*_

_*Yeah..*_

_*Take the cubs to show her? Or a couple of dad's rabbits? They're stronger - up and walking...*_

_*Good idea.*_

_*I just worry the cold might get them...*_

_*It'll start warming up soon, summer's comin.*_

_*These little monsters should thrive in cold though,*_ he smiled at his own tummy.

Al chuckles.

*I want them out...*

_*Hopefully soon..*_

_*They should be coming soon... I don't know, I just feel like they'll be ready soon...*_

Al rubs his arm again. Matt hummed then hefted himself up. _*We better go...*_

Al stood up too gently gathering his boys. Kuma plodded along by their feet. _*Ready?*_

Al nods bundling up his cubs. They quickly get Ro to tell the others they were going for a walk before setting off to the lake. Al walked close to Matt supporting him. They hobbled along to the lake.

Matt waddled forwards, clearing his throat politely. "Excuse me...?"

She looks up.

"The spirits say you can help us with our... Situation?"

She stands looking them over. Matt hugged his stomach as Al had the cubs. She frowns softly.

"Can you help?"

"I could take it away.. But not while you're carrying.."

Matt frowned softly foe a moment. "Can you take it from Al?"

She glanced over walking up to him, he watched nervously. Matt came closer, mentally encasing his twin.

She placed a hand on his stomach for a moment before yanking it away. Al gasped collapsing on the ground the same burning, twisting sensation from the initial growth filling him.

Matt gave a strangled yelp of shock, rushing to him. _*Al? Alfred?!*_

*_Ooh that hurts..*_

_*Are you okay?*_ It must be hormones, but seeing him drop like that had scared him!

_*Fine..*_ Except for the pain.._ *Ugh.. This didn't happen to you..?*_ The cubs wiggled in his arms at the sudden distress.

_*I ached for a while in the beginning, but I thought that was just Gil, I...*_ Matt cut off, flushing furiously at the memories he'd very nearly just shared.

Al sits groaning softly. It had hit him on the flight to Russia.

"Wait..." he turned back to her. "Our partners... Were they affected by this?"

"I don't think so.. You seem to be the only ones affected from what I can tell."

"Our father figure... He and his partner produced a litter of rabbits..."

She frowns softly, that old codger was in big trouble when she got home..

"He's still carrying another litter at the minute though, so..." Matt cut off, groaning again as he clutched his stomach. Al glanced up to him. He was wobbling dangerously, pain striking again. Al pulls him to the ground before he fell.

He pressed into his shoulder, fighting for breath. Coyote woman comes over kneeling next to them. Matt just curled around his stomach, pained whimpering bubbling from his lips.

"Matt? Mattie? Come on bro, what's wrong?"

_*It hurts... Everything hurts, cramping...*_

Al frowns setting down his cubs to hug him. Matt curled tighter, whimpering. Al held him close.

The fit slowly passed again, leaving Matt tired and weak. Al rubs his back.

_*Home...*_ If anything, the cubs needed warmth again.

_*Alright..*_

Matt tried to stagger to his feet, but he was off balance. Coyote woman watched him carefully. He stumbled, doing all he could to protect his stomach. Al gathered his cubs and supported him the best he could.

They stumbled home again, but Matt had to stop at the back door, already out of energy. Al frowns trying to hold him up. He still sank slowly, though Al got him in the kitchen at least...

_*Mattie I'm worried about you..*_

Matt just curled up in the corner, rubbing his stomach. They could only hope he wasn't getting sick again... Al snuggles next to him. They huddled together a while. Al held him close the while time.

They slowly warmed up, heat returning. ...But it was just a little too warm... Matt tensed, whimpering, more from fear than pain this time though.

"Mattie..?"

_*G-get Papa...*_

Al rushed off.

By the time both men came back, Matt had worked off his bottoms, straining to force out a little furball. Al comes over hugging him from behind. Matt pressed into him, trying to push harder. Francis helps him along.

It took quite a while just to get the first one out though. Matt groaned, biting back a sob. Who knew how many were in there? Al hugs him, trying to comfort the best he could.

They had a moments rest before the next cub started coming out. Matt moaned softly, starting to push again. Francis kept him going while cleaning them off.

By the fourth, Matt was sobbing and ready to give up. Al held him tight.

Cub number five was coming to the birthing channel now, but Matt had had enough. He just wanted to stop.

"Come on bro.. Almost there.."

"I-I can't... I can't, I..." He broke off, body forced to stop and push the cub out. Al rubs his arm gently. Matt gripped tightly to Al's jeans, nearly yelling as the fifth cub started to appear. Francis helped try to work it out.

It seemed to be going well until its back legs got stuck... He frowns tugging gently. It squealed and Matt yelped. Al whines worriedly.

Matt's grip tightened, a little trickle of blood seeping from beneath the cub. Francis frowns yelling for Arthur.

It took just a few moments for Arthur to waddle down to them, but it felt like an hour with the slowly increasing flow of blood...

"Arthur I need to know what's happening, can you look inside?"

Arthur nodded softly, eyes glowing unnaturally as he looked inside. "...From what I can see, the cub panicked and dug it's claws in..."

Francis frowns rubbing the small body gently trying to ease it. It squeaked in distress, squirming. Why was it so tense? Francis tries petting it softly.

It slowly settled, calm enough to remove. Francis eased it out gently. It finally came out, back end covered in blood. Francis bundled it up cleaning, Al grips Matt tight attempting to repair the damage.

Matt barely had a minute to catch his breath another cub starting wanting out. Arthur assured them it was the last one. Al fed into him, giving him a final boost and closing up the claw marks.

The last cub slipped out without much of a problem. Matt curled into his brother, sobbing quietly. Al holds him close rocking gently as the older blondes handled the cubs.

Arthur handled the one that got stuck, frowning softly. Another of the cubs had scratched its back, leaving deep gashes across its hindquarters. No wonder it got upset.. Poor thing must have been in agony when it got smushed into the birthing channel.

They bundled them up, setting Al's forgotten duo with them as well. They now had eight cubs, though the injured one looked a lot weaker than its siblings...

Al sighs softly nuzzling Matt. Matt just buried into him, wanting nothing more than to sleep after that experience. They take them all up to the nest to rest.

Arthur stood at the door, rubbing his stomach sadly. "That didn't go well at all, did it..."

Francis hugged him gently.

He leaned in. "I'm worried about the one that was trapped..."

"We'll make sure to keep an eye on it.."

Arthur sighed softly. "At least the rest look healthy enough..."

Francis kissed his head gently leading him out and letting the twins rest. He helps him to the kitchen and starts up some tea. Arthur sat, picking an apple from the fruit bowl.

Francis sets the kettle and sits with him, holding his free hand gently. Arthur gripped firmly, eating out of necessity rather than want. Francis rubs his knuckles.

He was worried now... He still had little ones growing inside of him... What if the bad luck kept running...?

Francis could see it in his face. He shifts hugging the Brit. He turned and buried in, shuddering lightly. Francis sings softly, rocking slowly. Arthur huddled in, hugging his stomach protectively.

They sat gathering themselves until the kettle rang. Arthur got up to make tea; needing to move and be productive. Francis watched him carefully.

Despite being quite heavy, Arthur showed no signs of dropping just yet...

At least he was healthy.. Matt had been quite sick through his pregnancy... In a way, they were lucky his cubs were breathing...

But it was over now at least. Matt could gather his strength again, recover. The cubs could be cared for by everyone now... All that was left was Arthur and the eggs.

Out of all of them, Arthur was having the easiest time of this. There again, he seemed to be having the biggest litters too.. Francis would need to go shopping soon, all these new mouths needed feeding, (or Matt in the newborns case) and the rabbits had been weening off Arthur.

The house was filling up very quickly...

Francis takes his cup from Arthur with a soft smile.

"Getting hectic," Arthur sat beside him, snuggling in.

"We'll manage. If you managed to parent a dozen colonies at once surely we can handle a few babies."

"Doesn't mean it was easy though," he chuckled.

Francis smiles slyly.

"Yes, I admit the Empire was exhausting, happy?"

Francis chuckles kissing him gently. He leaned in, humming lightly. Francis held him there a moment before smiling gently. Arthur chuckled tiredly. Francis hugs him as they settled with their drinks.

Upstairs, Matt was finally starting to wake up again. Al had kept watch over the cubs with Kuma. They had been getting restless and hungry though... Al was still worn from his womb disappearing too.

Matt just took off his shirt, nudging the cubs over to feed. Al sat petting his hair gently. Matt just lay there, eyes heavy.

_*You okay..?*_

_*Everything hurts...*_

Al grips his hand. He gripped weakly, just wishing he could pass out and hibernate. Al hums softly holding tight. The cubs took their fill them snuggled in to sleep. Matt wasn't far behind.

Al rubs his back gently. He snuggled between brother and babies. Al settles in next to him with a sigh.


	11. Scrambled

Time passed, night coming. Al sat tending to his eggs. Matt's egg was getting warmer.

Al had taken out the flashlight again. Ivan's eggs seemed over half developed now. He smiles softly, before hesitantly pulling out the other drawer.

The other eggs sat inside, staring at him like an admittance of guilt and shame. He stared for a moment before turning on the light.

The insides illuminated, showing a grand amassment of... Nothing?

He blinks checking the next.

It showed the same emptiness. The rest also, his breath hitched pulling over a plate from lunch and cracking one open.

It split in two, slightly cloud liquid pouring out. The yolk fell to the plate, perfectly plain, like one you'd cook for breakfast. They hadn't fertilized!

The shell crumbles in his hand. Shards cutting into his skin. Al curls into himself while emotions raged. These eggs had stolen two of his cubs for nothing...

While he was glad there was nothing of that bastard, he also mourned for the lost. It was bittersweet. He trembles.

The door opened, Ro peering in. She looked like she'd just woken up, still in her pajamas, hair a scruffy mess. Al looked up at the movement, eyes damp.

She didn't look too much better. Due to running around trying to help everyone, she'd missed a lot of sleep, not stopping until she passed out. As such, her sleeping patterns were entirely messed up.

"Um.. hey.." He hurriedly tried to pull himself together.

She frowned softly, coming over. "I know I'm pretty much a child, but I'm not stupid..."

Al looks away sheepishly. She just sat and hugged him. He sighs folding in. She cuddled in, just hugging silently.

Al sat clinging for a while. Ro needed him just as much as he needed her. They sat recovering with each other.

After a while, she asked about Matt's cubs.

"They're fine, all six of them."

"Matt looks tired though..."

"It didn't help that he was sick.."

She nodded softly.

"Wanna go visit?"

"Think he'll mind?"

"I think you might cheer him up some." Al puts his first clutch back on it's shelf, leaving the others on the floor. He forgot about the shell pieces in his palms.

She spotted them when they glinted in the light though, catching his hand gently. "You hurt yourself."

"Oh.. Sorry.."

She shook her head softly, pulling him to the bathroom. "I can fix it."

He follows after obediently. She took him to the bathroom and sat him on the toilet before pulling out the little first aid kit. She'd become a very good little nurse during this whole fiasco.

His fingers twitch slightly as she pulled out each shard. She tried to be quick and gentle, apologizing every time she thought she'd hurt him.

Soon it was wrapped and treated. He gave her a small smile. She smiled back softly, holding his hand longer than she really had to. She'd been getting lonely again lately, what with all this kicking off. She'd been overworked, else ignored...

He didn't mind, gripping back.

"Go see Matt?" she asked softly.

He smiles leading her off. Matt had been moved to one of the bedrooms so he could have privacy with his cubs. Right now, Matt had snuggled up with his cubs, having warmed up to them after resting a bit. They knocked on the door.

Sheets rustled quietly. "...Come in."

Al opens the door pulling Ro behind him. Matt snuggled under his quilt, cubs tucked safely beneath. "Hey Al..."

"Hey, feel any better?"

"A bit... They're sleeping a lot... "

Al smiles softy sitting on the floor next to the bed. Ro shuffled in behind him, smiling shyly. Matt beamed tiredly. "Hey Ro, you feeling better?"

She nodded softly. Al smiles between them. Matt waved her over, getting her close enough to hug. Al folded his arms on the mattress and laid down his head.

Matt smiled at them both. "Wanna see them?"

"Sure."

He pulled back the covers, revealing his six balls of fluff. Ro lit up, eyes shining. Al smiles softly.

Matt tenderly stroked the cub that was injured during birth. "She's coming on better then I thought she would."

"Pick a name yet?"

"Not yet..." his smile saddened. "I want to make sure she'll be okay...'

Al smiles at him. "I'm sure it'll be fine.."

"She's poorly," Ro leaned over, gently touching the injured cub.

"Just a scratch," Matt smiled reassuringly.

Al sits scratching a tiny ear. The cub nuzzled towards him, squeaking softly. He grins brightly. Ro petted another, nearly squeaking herself when Matt said she could pick it up.

Al chuckles mentally. _*As tired as she is, babies always seem to cheer her up..*_

_*It's good she can still smile like that,*_ Matt grinned softly.

Al smiles gripping his hand. He gripped back firmly, nuzzling a cub. There were bandages there though..

_*Tell me what happened to your hand...*_ Matt wasn't the kind to miss things like this...

_*Nothin.. Just being clumsy..*_

_*How'd you hurt it...?*_

_*Crackin some eggs.. Gripped a little too hard. Ruined the omelet in the process.*_

_*It was your second batch, wasn't it...?*_

_*...am I that bad a liar..?*_

_*I know you,*_ Matt smiled softly.

Al sighs gripping tight.

Matt just leaned into him. _*Were they developing?*_

*_Duds... All of 'em duds..*_

_*How do you feel about that...?*_ he hugged him.

_*I dunno.. Glad nothing came out of it? But still..*_

Matt sighed, pulling him into his shoulder.

He nuzzled in. _*Your's seems to be getting warmer..*_

_*Might let the cubs use it like a hot water bottle...*_

Al chuckles.

"How's the cub?" Matt turned back to Ro, smiling.

"Okay," she shrugged, grinning. "I think they're happy?"

Al smiles. The cub looked very content in her arms and she looked happy with it. Matt was half tempted to let her keep it, if only to keep her smiling.

"So who's hungry?" Al asks, it was about time for dinner and bottles anyway.

"Starving!" Matt grinned. Ro just shrugged again.

Al smiles, getting up to go get something. Matt and Ro stayed with the cubs. He comes up later with some bowls of mac. Ro helped prop Matt up on his pillows, herding the cubs into her lap so he could eat.

Al hands out the bowls, hotdogs cut in slices mixed in. (favorite way to make itX3)

Ro looked at it curiously, prodding at the hotdog with her fork. "What're these?"

"Um.." He forgot she tended to avoid meat..

She couldn't quite come to terms with eating another creature... It just felt wrong to her, the very concept of it.

"Um I'll just make you a fresh bowl.. Sorry.."

She nodded softly, handing him the bowl. "Sorry for being difficult..."

Al takes it back downstairs, coming back a few minutes later. She looked up, feeling bad that Al had had to go make her something different.

He just smiles, handing her a plate and taking his own back from Matt. She smiled at her now meatless meal, thanking him softly as she started to eat. Al settles on the floor again, eating.

Matt revived with food, perking up. _*Any more?*_

*_Sure.*_

_*Would you mind, or Ro...?*_ Birthing was tiresome...

_*Be right back.* _

_*Thanks bro.*_

Al takes the dishes heading back down.

When he came back up, Matt was on his phone, stuttering as he tried to calm down whoever was on the other end. "I know... I... I'm sorry... Please don't get upset..."

Al blinks coming over.

"Gil... Gil, stop... Deep breaths, you'll pass out again..."

Al smirks softly at that.

"In... Out... In... Better? There you go..." Matt smiled warmly. "I'm okay... I'm at Al's."

Al sits on the edge of the bed setting the bowl next to him. Matt flashed him a smile as Gil spoke through the phone. "Um... Hang on, I'll check. Al? You mind if Gil comes over?" _*I think he needs to know what happened...*_

"Sure.. I should probably call Vanya too.."

"There you go sweetie, Al just said you can come... Yeah, Ro's with me. She's alright - missed you though."

Al glanced to her. She had pinked slightly, but there was a quiet excitement in her eyes that went with seeing good friends. He smiles softly.

"Okay... Alright, love you." Matt hung up, sighing softly. "This is going to be fun..."

Al hugs him.

Matt hugged back, careful of the cubs. _*I didn't tell him about them...*_

_*It's fine.. Kind of a lot to take in..*_

_*He's gonna freak out...*_

Al rubs his back.

*_You need to call Ivan... He'll want to see your cubs...*_

_*Alright. Eat up I'll be back.*_

Matt nodded, letting him go. Al headed back to the kitchen quickly for bottles before returning to his nest. He dials his phone as he feed the cubs. The cubs fed readily, suckling strongly.

The phone rang a few times before Ivan picked up. "Fredka?"

"Uh hey.. How are you?"

"Where have you been?! All this time and not even a message?!"

"Sorry been a little busy.."

"Are you alright? Have you been sick?"

"In a way.. Look.. Could you come over? I uh, have something to show you.."

"Where are you?"

"At home.."

"Which home, Fredka...?"

"Virginia.."

"I will be on the first flight over tomorrow."

"Ok.."

Ivan sighed and fell silent for a moment. "... I love you, Fredka, I'll see you soon."

"Love you too.."

"See you tomorrow," he hung up, dialtone buzzing in Al's ear.

Al sighs putting the phone down. He glanced to the cubs in his lap. They'd finished their bottles and snuggled together happily, little fluffy balls of cute.

He smiles softly. "I hope he likes you.." Al bundled them up and stood to dispose of the duds. He really didn't want them around anymore.. They really were just taking up room... It was about time they went to the trash...

He picked them up taking them downstairs to the trash.

Ro smiled softly as he passed through the kitchen, having come down to wash up their dishes from dinner. He smiles back heading to the garage.

The garage was mostly empty, just a few old boxes, the trash cans and a lot of dust... Maybe they could make better use of the space?

He glanced once more to the batch before setting them in the can with a sigh. At least they were gone now... And it was only a matter of time before his eggs hatched.

He walks back inside, just wanting to cuddle with them for a bit.

Ro had waited in the kitchen for him, getting up when he came back. "Hey..."

"Hi.."

Her little smile wavered slightly. "Um... You okay?"

"Yeah." He felt a little lighter at least.

"Okay..." she glanced around a bit then got up. "I'm gonna.. Go back upstairs..."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she smiled dismissively. "I can see there's somewhere you want to be, so..."

He frowns hugging her. She sighed, hugging back tightly. He rocked gently.

She buried into his shoulder, feeling like he was slipping further and further away from her. She was fading into the background and she knew she was...

"You can talk to me anytime ya know.."

Her grip tightened, voice quiet and tense. "I... W-where do I belong...?"

"With us.."

"That's not what I meant," she pulled back, already fighting tears. "Y-you have Matt, Arthur has Francis, you a-and Matt both have partners and I... T-there just won't be any room for me soon..."

Al frowns holding her tight.

She tensed, so confused and conflicted. She didn't want to be annoying, but she didn't want to be alone either.

"Ya know, maybe I can find you some friends.. Have you ever thought about going to school?"

"I don't even know what a school is! I'm probably too stupid for it anyway..." she knew there was still a lot she didn't know or understand and she hated it.

"School is a place where you learn things. Mostly with people your age. You know you can ask when you don't understand something."

"B-but... Would you come with me? I don't understand the human world, I-I need you to tell me how it works, I...!"

He chuckles. "Tell ya what let's go talk with Matt about it?" It's been a while since he attended school, mostly college courses though.

She whined uncertainly, very scared by the idea. With her knowledge, she wouldn't last at college... Although, her size and innocence would let her pass off for about twelve, if she dressed right. If they could just convince her to go...

Al takes her back upstairs. She was restless now, clearly distressed. Matt picked up on it instantly. _*What happened?*_

_*She's feeling lonely, I asked if maybe she wanted to try going to school.*_

_*I think it would be a good idea for her, actually. But where would she start? She still can't read or write...*_

Al brings her over to sit on the bed. _*Well we've kinda been at fault for that.. I figure crash course over the summer?*_

_*I don't know how readily she'll take to it all... She doesn't look too eager...*_ Matt wanted her to prosper, but would she cope in school? They could be cruel to people who were different, and her eyes stood out for miles...

_*Just an idea..*_

_*We could try, I just worry about her... *_

Al smiles softly.

Matt carefully pulled her over, hugging her tight. "Okay?"

"I don't wanna go..."

Al chuckles. "That's what everybody says."

"I'm too stupid," she muttered, burying into Matt.

"Hey, it's not like we'd send ya in unprepared.. Schools about to end now and won't start up for a while, we can teach you over the summer."

"I'll still be too stupid... That lady you called over looked at me like I was stupid, so I must be..."

Matt frowned sadly, rubbing her back. "Ro..."

Al takes her hand gently. She squeezed, looking over pleadingly.

"Come on it's not like you go tomorrow, give us some time to teach you a few things and think it over?"

"But what if I can't learn...?"

"I doubt that."

She just whined uncertainly.

"Ro..." Matt sat up, coaxing her out a little. "Please...?"

"Just think about it?"

"I don't want to!" she yelped, more out of anxiety than anything.

_*Al... I don't think we'll get anywhere like this...*_

"..why don't you talk to Patrick and Peter? They went to school last year and they can tell ya all about it."

"Who...?" Ro just frowned in confusion, panicked brain forgetting the child nations. To be fair, she'd only spent a little time with them.

"Molly's little brother and the blonde kid bothering Iggy at Christmas?"

"Oh..." She looked down then up again. "...You go to school when you're little?"

"Yep, most humans go from about ages three to 18 here in my place."

Her face fell a little, uncertainty rising. "Arthur said I was about 18..."

"But that's different for us though. We might get you to pass for younger if you wanted?"

"Would the school thingy be easier if I was younger?" She looked like she might be starting to come around to it.

"Yeah it would."

She chewed her lip anxiously as she thought it through.

"You don't have to decide now, classes don't start till fall."

"...I-I wanna try..." She muttered. "I wanna try here, but if I'm not smart enough, I won't go...!"

"That's all we can ask." Al smiles.

She nodded softly, half wondering if they'd just forget after a while. They usually did...

They were trying to be better about it, but suddenly having a little sister after 300 years of just each other is hard to adjust to. Having an unexpected clutch of eggs and a litter of cubs rather threw you off aswell.

Ro was going through a hard patch, having lost her own family, but her new one was so busy and she was so quiet most of the time, she blended into the wallpaper...

For now they did the best they could. Sitting and chatting till it got rather late. Matt was first to pass out, still building back stamina from his cubs. Ro started yawning soon after, getting up to go to her own room.

Al went back to his nest in the library, deciding to snuggle with his eggs tonight. Cubs settled higher towards his chest. Tomorrow was going to be rather exciting, it was just a question of where it was going to be in a good way or bad...

He lay there for a while, nerves eating at his stomach while he protectively held his young.


	12. Mates

Night rolled into day, sunlight starting to creep over the trees around his house. Al had woken up early, sitting on the roof to watch it. He was too anxious to sleep much..

A crisp breeze fluttered around him, leaves rustling in the wind. It was only a matter of time till chaos came.. Did Gil even know about Bear..? It didn't really seem the kind of thing Matt would discuss with him, but you never knew? Gil would be here soon anyway.

Al sat there a while longer just soaking up the sun and wind before checking on his cubs. Once he was sure they were fed and warm though, he found himself at a loose end. Everyone else was still asleep...

He sighs softly just settling on the couch and snuggling with them.

A knock rattled the door. It was too early for Russia... Al glanced up. Keeping the blanket secured in his arms he goes to answer it. A rather tired and flustered looking Prussian stood on the other side, fidgeting anxiously.

Al blinks for a second. "Third room on the left."

Gilbert rushed up. Matt was still asleep, cubs nestled into his chest. He blinks at that. Why the hell did he have bear cubs? They all looked perfectly content... Matt was rather protective.

Gil walks over putting a hand on his shoulder. Matt flinched awake instantly, pulling his cubs close. Then he realized who it was and he couldn't help but smile. "Gil..."

"Hey.."

"Uh..." He looked at the cubs then back to Gil. "...It's a long story...?"

Prussia blinks, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I was kinda wondering about those.."

"Well..." Matt took a deep breath, figuring the blunt approach was the simplest. "They're ours..."

"...What..?"

"We made them... I-I had them about two days ago... "

"..You.. I... But.. What?!"

"You got me pregnant and I gave birth to polar bears!" Matt blurted, his flustered brain not thinking to mention Coyote's curse. Gil just seemed to short out, falling unconscious.

Matt squeaked, panicking himself. _*Al?!*_

Al comes up a few minutes later, he sees Gil on the floor and laughs. _*He took that well~*_

_*I didn't even get to the egg...*_

Al smiles walking over and propping up the albino. Matt frowned softly, tugging his partner into a hug. Al smiles softly.

_*I'll try again when he wakes up...*_

_*Good luck.*_

_*Anyone else awake yet?*_

_*Not so far.*_

_*Explains why the house is so quiet...*_

_*You ok?*_

_*Al, what if he won't take them...? I don't want to have to choose...*_

_*Hey, it's ok. Just explain what happened and he'll understand."_

_*You're probably right,*_ he sighed. _*I just worry so much...*_

Al smiles at him.

_*Help me get up,*_ Matt reached up to him. *_I really need to pee...*_

Al pulls him up making for the bathroom. Matt slipped in and relieved himself before slumping back out. *_Thanks.*_

_*No prob. You want back to bed or..?*_

_*Bed... I wanna stay with them.*_

_*Alright.*_ They head back. Matt slipped back in with his pale-haired little family. Al smiles softly heading back downstairs to his own.

His cubs were wiggling around, searching for their 'mother'. He chuckles pulling them to his chest. They settled down immediately. Al sits with them a while, falling into a light doze.

Footsteps padded down the stairs after a while, Arthur waddling into the lounge. "Oh, hello Alfred."

"Hmm? Oh hey.."

"Oh, were you asleep," he came over, smiling warmly. "I'm sorry."

"'S ok. How are you doin?"

"My rabbits are up and hopping around," Arthur smiled proudly. "Don't know when this lot are going to drop though."

Al smiles.

"How are your two doing?" he pet a cub idly. "I've not seen them for a few days."

"Good, hungry little things though."

"They'll grow up strong for it though," Arthur smiled.

Al chuckles.

"How's Matthew coping with his litter?"

"He's ok. Right now he's waiting for Gil to wake up again."

Arthur frowned for a moment then sighed. "Guessing it was a bit of a shock for him."

Al nods. "..Ivan will be here later too.."

"Getting quite the housefull now. Looks like I might be helping with dinner."

Al sighs softly.

"We'll be fine, trust me," Arthur smiled encouragingly.

Al smiles back slightly. Arthur hugged him warmly. Al snuggled in, just needing some reassurance. Arthur held him as close as he could, just stroking his hair soothingly.

At least they had a few less eggs to worry about.. They still had a good six though... On top of Arthur's rabbits, the twin's bears, Arthur's next litter... So many...

He sighs softly. This wasn't going to be easy...

Al pulls back smiling softly.

"Alright?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," Arthur smiled, hefting himself up. Al settles back with his cubs again.

"You want a drink?"

"No thanks."

Arthur shrugged and waddled off to make his own. Al settled back and waited.

Time seemed to trickle by agonizingly slowly. His nerves didn't get much better. Ivan wasn't even due there until the evening anyway...

He should probably eat something.. Arthur had offered him lunch about an hour ago...

Al sighs getting up and heading to the kitchen. Nearly everyone was upstairs still... Ro shuffled in just after Al, smiling sheepishly.

"Hey." He smiles.

"Hey..." she'd just woken up, he could tell. She was all scruffy and still in her pjs. He pulls her into a hug. She hugged back without a second thought, snuggling in.

They stand there for a few moments before Al let's go. Ro stepped back, smile a little warmer now, though she still looked tired. She always looked tired lately...

"Hungry?"

"Not really," she shrugged. "My tummy's not awake yet..."

He chuckles grabbing them both an apple. She took hers with a soft smile, holding it for a bit before starting to eat. Al bit into his own just needing something in his stomach.

Ro finished hers quickly, washing it down with a glass of orange juice.

"Wanna sit with me for a while?"

"Okay," she looked so thrilled by the thought of company.

"I figure we could talk about a few things today." Al says leading back to the couch.

"Um... Okay?" Now she felt a pang of uncertainty. Had she done something wrong? Arthur always said they needed to talk if she did something wrong...

"First off, while I'm thinking about it, you know how you don't want to eat meat? There's actually a word for people who do that."

"There is...? I thought... I thought all humans did it, I just... It didn't feel right..." she fiddled with her hands.

"No it's fine. There's a lot of people who don't eat meat, they're called vegetarians. So if anytime you go somewhere to eat and don't know what to get, ask them 'do you have anything vegetarian?'"

"Vegetarian," she nodded, a little smile starting to grow. "Okay, I'll remember that one. I'm a vegetarian."

"Right." Al smiles.

She just smiled at her hands, feeling a little more normal. They settle on the couch, Al filling her in on whatever he could think of. She listened intently, trying to remember as much as she could.

Eventually they ended up putting in a movie, having nothing else to do. They settled in to watch.

Half way through the film, a knock sounded on the door. Ro jumped up, "I'll get it!"

Al glanced up nervously, one hand pulling his cubs closer. The door opened, Ro starting a bubbly hello but it was cut off with a thump and crash, heavy footsteps rushing in. "Fredka?"

"In here.. What was that noise..?"

"I knocked the door into the wall on the way," Ivan shrugged.

"Is Ro ok..?"

"Who?" Ivan just frowned softly in confusion. The poor man had been so flustered and eager, he hadn't noticed the girl at the door.

"The girl you just ran over.." Al sighs, standing to go check. Blanket secured protectively in his arms. Ivan frowned, following behind.

Ro had been knocked against the wall, all the air knocked out of her. She just sat in the hall, getting her breath back.

"Ro?" Al reached to help her up.

She let him pull her up and latched on instantly, trembling. Ivan watched in confusion. "Who is that?"

"This is Ro, my new little sister."

"I didn't even see her," guilt came to his eyes, making them look deceptively cold and harsh. "I'm sorry..." he reached out a hand to her, but she flinched back sharply.

Al held back a sigh, people often take a while to get used to him.. Being hit in the face with a door wasn't helping either...

"I understand," Ivan just straightened up, taking a step back.

"Hey Ro, I'm sorry but could you check on Matt? Ivan and I need to talk about a few things." _*Matt I'm sending Ro up to ya, Ivan just shoved her into a wall..*_

Ro peered up at the Russian, nodding once before running away as fast as she could. A few seconds later, Matt replied. _*I've got her. You focus on Ivan, I'll calm her down.*_

_*Thanks..*_ Al gently pulls Ivan back to the couch. Ivan just sat, now eyeing the bundle of blankets curiously.

Al takes a breath preparing himself. "I'm sorry about not calling.. I've been kinda distracted.."

He glanced up the stairs. "By her...?"

"No not by her... Um.. Remember how I went kinda crazy before..?"

He flushed slightly, clearing his throat. "Da..."

Al sighs. "Well it turns out one of my mom's tricksters thought it would be funny to curse me.. He ended up hitting Matt and Arthur too.."

"Are you all alright...?" he frowned, eyes scanning for injury. Al did look very tired and thinner than before...

"I'm fine now.. But we have a few.. Surprises.." Al started to unravel the blankets.

Ivan watched, eyes widening as the cubs were revealed. "What...?"

"...whatever it was Coyote did, made me.. Pregnant.. I think that your spirit might be a bear.. Seeing as I have a clutch of eggs upstairs too.."

Ivan stared at him for a minute, then to his lap... Back to Al... Then the cubs. He reached out gently to one. "They're mine...?"

"Yes. They're ours."

He gently picked one up, bringing it to his face. It wiggled a little exploring the new scent.

A soft smile pulled at Ivan's lips, hands gentle and warm. "Hello little bear."

That smile was all it took to ease his nerves. "That one is Koda, the other here is Kenai."

"Aren't they the names from a film you made me watch?" he chuckled, letting Koda settle against his chest.

"I like them.." Al flushed.

"Me too," he smiled, leaning in to kiss him softly. Al leans in. Tension finally fading away. The moment their lips met, they knew everything would be just fine.

Al leans onto his shoulder, nuzzling into his neck. Ivan wrapped an arm around him, snuggling in.

Time passed and dinner drew close. Alfred had gone upstairs to check on the eggs. All of them showed steady growth, even Matt's. He set them back before seeking out Ro.

She'd holed up in her room after Matt calmed her down, looking through picture books. Al knocks on the door.

She sat up quickly, sweeping her hair out of her eyes. "H-hello?"

He peeked in. "Hey.. You ok?"

"Yeah, I.." she grabbed book, showing him. "I was looking at pictures."

Al comes over sitting next to her.

She set the book down, picking up the stuffed bear Matt had bought her when he realized she liked to hug things. "I do wish I could read it though..."

"Well that's on our to do list." Al hugs her. "We're going to get you to read and write."

She hugged back, leaning in. "I want to read all the books in the library."

Al smiles softly. "You want to help with dinner? I'll show you how to make pasta salad!"

She started to smile but it quickly died. "Is that man still there...?"

Al takes her hand gently, looking her in the eye. "Ro I promise, Ivan only looks scary. He's had a hard life and a lot of trouble, but on the inside he's just a big soft teddy." Al smiles gently. "He honestly feels bad for knocking you over, he was just worried about me."

"But..." she clutched her teddy nervously. "W-what if he doesn't like me...? Or he doesn't see me, o-or..." She was starting to see just how unnerving it was to be small in this world.

"Hey, you never know until you try, and honestly compared to his sisters you're pretty mellow. He'd probably love to spend time with you."

"He's so big..." she whispered with a hint of shame. "Why couldn't I be bigger..."

Al hugs her again. She curled in, sighing. They stay there a few minutes before he coaxed her downstairs. She shuffled down, clinging anxiously to Al.

Francis was down in the kitchen already, setting things up. Al comes in with her intending to help. Ivan had stayed in the lounge with the cubs. Ro relaxed slightly when she saw he wasn't in the kitchen.

Al walks her through the steps of the salad. Once he could find a break he makes some bottles. She carried on with Francis keeping an eye just in case.

Al heads into lounge. Ivan smiled up at him, the cubs on his chest as he watched tv. Al smiles back sitting next to him and offering a bottle. "Time to feed them."

He took a bottle and picked a cub, a natural at this. "I used to raise orphans from the wilds... I thought they were too beautiful to let die."

"I think we all have honestly.. But it feels kinda weird actually having a connection like this.."

"It was a bit of a shock," he chuckled. "I'm still happy with them."

Al smiles softly leaning on him as he fed the other. It didn't take long for the bottles to empty. Al sits petting for a few minutes.

A small commotion sounded from the kitchen then Ro came through, holding two bowls of pasta, face scarlet. Al glanced up curiously.

"Francis said to bring these through," she muttered, hands shaking as she held out the food.

Al takes the plate gently. Leave it to the Frenchman to force someone into interacting with new people..

Ivan reached for his slowly, offering a gentle smile. Ro handed it over quickly before running off. Al grips his hand gently. He knew he didn't necessarily try to scare people, even the Baltics couldn't help to misunderstand him at first.

Ivan just sighed, staring at his dish dejectedly. "She hates me already..."

"It's not just you.. Wanna know how we met her?"

"How...?" he looked up, half curious, half wanting to stop feeling like a monster.

"It started after I was brought to Arthur's house to recover last year.." Al continues explaining the shield and his first encounters with the different fae while there. The destruction during the raid and his tiny adventures before visiting after New Years.

Ivan ended up caught between pity and awe. "She's a fairy without her wings..." he hated seeing flightless birds, and this struck the same chord. She was still herself, just... Not quite.

Al nods. "There's still a lot about humans she doesn't understand yet. It's been rough on her.."

"She doesn't leave the house, does she...?"

"We've taken her into town and on holidays. Thought about getting her to try school after a few lessons. First thing is getting her to read."

"She can't read?!" Ivan looked almost appalled at that.

"Fairy don't have much use for books apparently. But she really wants to learn."

"Perhaps I could help in teaching her?" he just wanted to help, bless him.

Al smiles brightly at that. It would be a good way for them to interact as well. Now they just had to hope she'd agree...

They sit eating their dinner. Seeing to the dishes after.

Ro gathered dishes from upstairs, bringing them down to them. One look at the Russian and she left them on the table though.

Al watched her leave and hums. "I'll be right back, I've got an idea."

Ivan sighed, sticking to the dishes.


	13. Pink Eggs and Ham (Minus the Ham)

Al slips off after the girl, stopping briefly by the library. Ro had retreated back to her room, grabbing teddy before hiding under the duvet.

Al peeks in walking over to her. She didn't hear him, busy snuggling un her den.

"Hey Ro?" Al spoke quietly.

There was a moment of silence before she hesitantly poked her head out. Al smiles softly, a big dusty box in his hands.

Curiosity sparked in her soft pink eyes and she sat up. "What's that...?"

"I thought you might be interested in hearing a story?"

Her eyes lit up, an eager smile growing on her lips as she nodded quickly.

"You have to join me on the couch though, this one has music to go with it."

"Can't we bring the music up here...?" She hugged her bear. "Teddy doesn't like the couch..."

"Come on Ro, just trust me?"

She sighed, silently reaching out and taking gis hand. Teddy stayed clutched to her chest though. Al smiles taking her downstairs. He opens the box revealing his old record player and sets it up. Soon there was a cheery violin filling the room.

Ro snuggled into the couch, just her eyes, wide and wondering, poking over teddy's head as she listened to the song.

A narrator spoke up. But it was in funny words she never heard before.

She frowned, turning to Al. "It doesn't make sense..."

"I forgot it was in Russian.. Languages kinda blend together for me.."

"What is it saying?" she hated not being able to understand. It made her feel stupid.

"'This is the story of Peter and the wolf'"

"Who's Peter and why is he with a wolf...? Doesn't he know they're dangerous...?"

Al chuckles as the record continues. Different instruments coming in to play themed of the animals Peter comes across. She could kind of understand that the big loud instruments were for big scary animals, and the lighter instruments were for nice animals, but that was about it.

It continues till Peter ran into the wolf.

"Something bad happened," she muttered, mostly to herself.

The story continues. The duck valiantly facing the wolf so Peter could escape. Ro was so focused on it now, you could nearly believe she could understand it.

Suddenly the music stopped, all was quiet. The narrator talking in a low whisper.

"What, what's he saying?" She gripped teddy tight, poor bear getting smushed now.

Peter comes out looking around, no sign of the duck except a few feathers.

"Is duck dead...?" she looked genuinely upset by the thought. "I don't want him to be..."

Peter and the others started to morn. But suddenly the ducks voice joined in with them. Her eyes lightened, hopeful.

They turned seeing the duck crying with them at his own 'death' a bare tail to show for it. He had hidden in a log and the wolf only got a mouthful of feathers.

She smiled softly, glad Al was explaining now. Al smiles chuckling.

"He's okay," she smiled softly at him.

Al grins turning to look at the floor on his side of the couch. Ivan smiled up at him warmly, cubs in his lap. "So you like my stories?"

Ro nearly jumped out of her skin at his voice the unexpected noise braking the pictures in her mind.

"You've got some pretty good ones. I don't know how many renditions of the Nutcracker people have made."

"I lose count, but it's nearly as many as Arthur's Alice in Wonderland."

Al chuckles.

"Do you like stories?" Ivan shifted around so he and Ro could see each other.

She just shrugged and looked at the floor, flustered.

Al smiles gently.

"Alfred tells me you can't read yet," Ivan ventured gently, feeling bad when he saw her deflate with shame. "I... I could help you. I can teach you how to read so you can read stories like the one you just heard."

Al watched her hopefully.

She wanted to accept it, it was easy to see, but she was so unsure of this huge stranger. Alfred said he was okay, but she still felt apprehensive...

Al hugs her gently. She curled in, looking up at him. "I thought you were gonna teach me...?"

"If you want that. But why not give him a try?"

"I-I guess...?" she really did want to read... Pictures only told her so much...

Al smiles warmly. Ivan beamed, gently taking her hand. She flinched but didn't pull away. "We may start as soon as you are ready."

Al hugs them both. They both leaned into him, though Ro was decidedly more tense. She really was trying though... Ivan let her hand go, but kept smiling softly. It was a start at least.

A moment of silence passed before Ro spoke up. "Al... Can... Can teddy come learn to read too...?"

"Sure."

A tiny smile formed on her lips as she turned her gaze to the Russian. "I-I'd like to start now, please..."

Al let's go so they could sit up again. Ivan shifted the cubs over to Al. "When shall we go, the library?"

Al gladly takes them again. Ro glanced between them and shrugged. Ivan offered her a hand again, beaming when, albeit hesitantly, she took it. He lead her off upstairs.

Al watched them go sitting back with a sigh of relief.

_*You are a miracle worker,*_ Matt's cheery laugh bubbled in his head just moments later. _*How did you get her to like Ivan?*_

_*Wasn't easy.. How you doin?*_

_*Gil's finally taken to the cubs. Only problem is getting them off him to feed,*_ he chuckled. *_I... I've still not mentioned the egg though... Even after explaining, I'm scared it'll be took much.*_

_*Hmm.. Well they seem to be growing well.. Ya know that reminds me, what do Phoenix even eat..?*_ Were they predators or insectivores or what..?

_*I don't know, I never thought to ask... Arthur should... Or he can call one of his siblings about it?*_

_*We'll need to do that then..*_

_*Could you, if you've got spare time...? I'm still pretty sore...*_

_*Sure thing.*_

A soft smile radiated through their link.

*_So what to do now..*_

_*I don't know really... We could ask Coyote's wife if she'll unfertalize me, now that I'm empty?*_

_*Probably a good idea.. Wouldn't want Gil to jump ya in the middle of the night..*_

Matt blushed, knowing full well his partner was the kind for spontaneous love-making. _*I don't want any more babies, thank you...*_

_*I'll go see if she's still at the lake in the morning.*_

_*I'll try to keep Gil under control until then.*_

Unwanted images! Al shook his head a little.

Matt smirked softly, things like that being his own little act of revenge for when Al teased him. Al huffs pouting slightly.

_*Love you bro,*_ he grinned.

_*You can be a real jerk sometimes..*_

_*Yeah, but you love me,*_ They were as bad as each other really.

Al smiles slightly.

_*Oh, gotta go!*_ A hint of intimacy started to creep over before Matt shut off the link, blocking him out.

Gah! Matt really could be a dick sometimes...

Al huddled into the couch. The cubs snuggled up in his lap.

"Neither of you are dating ever.."

Kenai looked up, tipping his head to far and falling over.

Ok, so that was cute...

He rocked on his back, starting to cry when he couldn't get up again.

Al smiles softly picking him up. He soon quieted down, licking his hand. He pulls them close, snuggling. Koda mewled softly, both nuzzling in. Al smiles softly. He nearly dozed of after a while.

Arthur waddled down again, on the hunt for food. Al hums glancing up.

"Still here?" Arthur chuckled. "Surprised your legs haven't fallen asleep."

Al smiles softly.

"I'm getting a snack, you want anything?"

"Uh sure."

Arthur just smiled warmly before waddling off. He yawns softly. Maybe he should head to bed soon. He had sat there nearly all day...

Al sighs softly scratching Koda's head.

Arthur came back with soup and a roll for him. "Here... Something warm should help."

"Thanks."

He sat beside him with his own serving, just smiling. Al smiles back as he ate. They enjoyed a companionable silence as they ate.

"So anything new?"

"The rabbits should be ready to go outside soon."

"Cool. It's really starting to warm up too."

"Perhaps we can have them out in the grass more often."

Al smiles. "By the way, um what do you know about Phoenix?"

"A little," Arthur shrugged. "Depends what you want to know?"

"How to take care of Matt's..?"

"Well," he rubbed his stomach idly as he thought. "New chicks like to stay near their mother constantly - that'll be whomever it sees first. If you want it to attach to someone specific, make sure they're there for the hatching. They eat a lot in the first few months of life, since they do a lot of growing... Mainly regurgitated meats... Ground up mealworms should suffice for now.."

Al nods. He'd have to move it then, all the eggs were getting heavier by the day. It would only be a matter of time before natural imprinting would become a bother.

But would Gil accept it?

That was the big question... Matt honestly couldn't cope with anything more than what he already has... No one was going to force Gil into it, but... Arthur had ten rabbits, Francis would have whatever came out next, Al would have his hatchings soon and Ivan would end up with Kenai and Koda... Gil was the only option left. They had to try. And the only way to know was to ask...

Al sighs a little finishing his soup.

"You okay?" Arthur touched his hand gently.

"Yeah. It just, we've got so many.."

"I know... But we'll be alright, trust me."

Al smiles a little.

"We've got s strong support network here, okay?"

"Alright."

"Good," Arthur kissed his brow warmly before struggling up. Al grabs the dishes. Arthur started for the stairs, but he was out of breath by the time he reached them. Al put away the dishes and picks up his cubs going to help.

"Lugging this lot around is heavy work," Arthur puffed as they waddled up the stairs.

"Hopefully it'll be over soon."

"I hope so," he sighed, having to pause half way up the stairs. Al waits for him patiently.

Arthur had a moment then waddled up the second half, determined to reach the top. They make it up Al staying right by his side. They head straight for Arthur's room, the Brit needing to rest again. Al helps him settle in. He lay back with a sigh, groaning softly.

"You need anything?"

"A nice cup of tea, if you would?"

"Sure thing."

"Thank you."

Al goes to set his cubs down before fixing it and coming back. Arthur smiled warmly at him, taking the cup. Al smiles back.

He sat drinking then the rabbits started squeaking. Al glanced over. All ten of them were hopping around now, each with their own little collar and bell so they were easier to keep track of.

He chuckles. "They're talkative."

"Can you understand them?"

"A little, most of it's just toddler babble though."

"So I am hearing right..." Arthur had started picking up bits of the language, but only for his litter.

Al chuckles.

"Say, where's Ro hiding?" Arthur noticed suddenly. "She's normally in here, if she's not shadowing you."

"I finally got her to give Ivan a chance. They're in the library for reading lessons."

"Oh, that's lovely," Arthur smiled sleepily. "You must let me know hoe she gets on... For now... I need to sleep."

"Alright, night Dad."

"Night poppet," he smiled sleepily as he drifted off.

Al heads off to the library. Ivan and Ro were still in there, sat all cozy in Al's huge beanbags, a children's phonics book between them. They both looked up when he walked in, beaming instantly.

Al smiles at them sitting over in the nest by the eggs.

"Okay, can you read this?" Ivan quickly pulled her attention back.

Ro frowned in concentration, sounding out the words. It was clumsy, but it was a start. And she was proud of herself for it, it was plain to see. That was great!

Ivan praised her, smiling brighter than Al had seen before. The Russian loved teaching but rarely got the chance. Al smiles warmly as he checked the incubator. Speaking of which.. He cautiously pokes Matt.

Matt answered with a tired grumble, having been asleep.

_*Bro we need to talk about your egg..*_

_*What about it...?*_ he was half awake...

_*It's getting close to hatching. But Dad said they tend to imprint, we need to move it to your room soon..*_

_*Are you sure? Who should we let it imprint on anyway? Gil doesn't do birds that well and I've got six cubs to manage...*_

_*He doesn't? I thought he had a pet bird.*_

_*Gilbird is just a chick. Big birds unsettle him.*_

_*Oh.. Um I guess I could take it? Really I'm the only one who can reach bird stuff. I just thought since it was yours..*_

_*You've already go so many though... I can ask Gil if he would?*_

_*It's up to you?*_

_*Hang on...* _Matt slipped out of the link and shook Gil gently.

He grumbles a bit rolling over to hug him.

"Gil, wake up, I need to talk to you..."

"Hmm?" A red eye peeked open.

"You know how we made an egg...?"

"Um yeah?"

"It's going to hatch soon and the chick needs to imprint but we're not sure who to latch it onto..."

Gil frowns softly.

"I know birds aren't you're thing, but..."

"..No it's fine.. I'll.. I'll try.."

"You don't have to... I mean, if it came to it, y-you could have the cubs...?"

"No.. To be honest.. I'm a little curious about it..

"If you're sure..."

He smiles cockily.

Matt sighed, relenting. "Just promise you'll ask Arthur if you need help."

"Me? Need help? I'm to awesome to fail." He chuckles.

"I'm worried for the bird now..."

Gil pouts. Matt smiled warmly, kissing him. He hums softly leaning in.

"Hm... Seriously though, ask Arthur if you're stuck."

"Fine.."

"Thank you," Matt kissed him lovingly again, letting Al know Gil said yes. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Al walks in. Warm pink egg in his arms. Matt again found himself looking at the egg and wondering just hos it fit in him, let alone got out. Al carried it over. Gil looking curiously. It was still warm and smooth, a beautiful colour. Matt still shuddered at it though. Gil reached out for it cautiously, Al hands it off.

"Careful..." Matt hovered fretfully. Painful or not, he didn't force that egg out just for it to become an omelette!

He placed it in his lap. "It's really warm.."

"According to Arthur, it's a phoenix."

He blinks at that. Matt shrugged sheepishly.

Gil grins hugging the egg. "This is the awesomest egg ever!"

Matt laughed in relief. Al grins.

_*Thank goodness the egg's sorted now...*_

_*Yeah.*_

_*...I want to go outside.*_

_*Only if your up for it.*_

_*I need air... I've been inside far too long.*_

_*Alright.*_ Al walks around the bed to Matt's side. Gil glanced over to them curiously.

"I need a bit of fresh air," Matt smiled. "Keep an eye on the cubs?"

"Sure."

Matt kissed hin softly before letting Al help him up. They wobbled downstairs and onto the porch. Matt sank into a chair with a contented sigh. Al sat next to him.

_*I've missed the breeze...*_

_*Well you'll be back up on your own soon.*_

_*I never want another child in my life... Honestly, I don't even want to poo right now...*_

Al smiles softly. Matt smirked tiredly, letting the wind caress him. They sit back gazing at the stars for a bit.

After a while though, Matt started to shiver, his tired body craving warmth. But before they could get up Coyote Woman came over. Matt looked up at her, hugging himself tight against the chill.

"Are you ready?"

It took him a moment to understand then he nodded softly.

"I'll only take away part of it. You still have mouths to feed and the rest will fade once unneeded."

"Thank you..." They'd never manage to bottlefeed eight cubs... Though according to Arthur; his nipples were going to be sore as hell.

She placed her hand like she did Al. Then takes it away after a moment. Matt grunted softly, feeling a twinge of discomfort but nothing more.

_*That's so unfair..*_

_*Guess I'm just lucky?*_ Matt had suffered illness after illness during pregnancy, it was like nature saying sorry.

They head back upstairs after she leaves. Matt felt just a little lighter now, like he could breathe easier. Gil glanced up as they came in egg still held in his lap. Matt slunk back to his odd family, smiling softly. Gil hugs him close. Matt curled into the warmth.

Al let them be, heading to bed.

Ivan came out of the library, looking pleased but a little embarrassed. "Um... Fredka?"

"Yeah?"

"She... She fell sleep..."

He chuckles softly, following to the library. Ro had dozed off, slumped in her beanbag with a book still in her lap. Learning was hard work. Al picks her up gently heading off to her room. She grumbled softly, curling into him, gripping his shirt.

He takes her to bed tucking her in. When he tried to leave though, she was still clinging to his shirt...

He frowns softly. She didn't want to let go. He sighs sitting on the bed. She curled against him.

Looks like he wasnt going anywhere.. and he was looking forward to cuddling with Ivan too..

Speak of the devil, the Russian peered in, wondering where his partner had gone.

Al shrugs softly. "She won't let go.."

Ivan smiled sadly. "She is rather attached to you... She asked me to teach her your name as soon as we started."

Al smiles softly.

"I could probably slip her onto something else, if you wanted to go...? Or stay, I don't mind."

"I might have a better idea." In the end the three of them snuggled into the nest in the library. It was more than big enough for them all. Ro settled contently, curled into Al, just as Al did into Ivan, the cubs between them. They drifted off together.


	14. Little Lost Fae

By morning, they'd all rolled and shifted. Ivan had fallen out of the nest, Kenai on his face while Ro had somehow flopped across Al. Al laughs quietly. Ivan snored softly. He grins at that.

Might be an idea to take Kenai off him though before he woke up and panicked. Al reached over, gently prying him off. The cub soon resettled in his hands anyway, not even so much as a whine or a whimper. He stayed there a while just snuggling with company.

Ivan woke next, a moment of confusion when he realized he was on the floor, but he smiled when he was Al, leaning over for a kiss. Al pressed in lovingly. They both smiled, staying there for quite a while.

Al snuggled into him. "I missed you.."

"I missed you too," he snuggled back, kissing his hair. Al smiles softly. They snuggled in, simply cuddling for a while.

"Isn't she heavy," Ivan chuckled when he finally noticed Ro sprawled over him a little was amazing that she hadn't woken up yet.

"Not really. She's actually pretty light."

"A fairy thing, or...?"

"Who knows?" He shrugs.

"She looks healthy enough," Ivan hummed. "Perhaps she is just small, yes?"

"Yeah."

He chuckled and pulled Al into another round of sweet little kisses. Al smiles softly. Everything was finally starting to feel normal again.

Later on Al was in the kitchen making breakfast. Ivan sat with him, humming brightly, as he only did with Al, cubs safe in his arms. Al smiles mixing up muffin batter.

It was going to be a good day, he just knew it.

Al fills up a few pans before setting them in the oven. The house seemed to wake up at the smell.

_*Al... Bro... Bring me a couple when they're cooked, please~*_ Matt crept into his thoughts, still sleepy.

_*Can do.*_

Matt beamed then dimmed as his thoughts diverted to feeding his cubs. Al leans up against Ivan.

Ivan leaned down to kiss him again, but a soft voice interrupted.

"Al...?" Ro stood in the door, shifting anxiously.

"Hey. Morning."

"I can't find teddy..." she knew it was childish, but she wanted the bear... It gave her something to hold onto while everyone else coupled off.

"Hmm that's a bit of a problem.."

"He was reading with me yesterday, but he's not in the library anymore..."

"Um I might have put him in your room, did you look there?"

She nodded softly. "He's gone..."

Al frowns softly, thinking. She just stood there like a child. Well, really, she was a child, she just looked older.

"Where all have you looked so far?"

"My room, the library, lounge, den, the halls, bathroom... I didn't check other bedrooms cuz I didn't wanna wake anyone up..."

"Lemme get these muffins done and I'll help ya look ok?"

"Okay..." she shrank back and loitered by the door, not wanting to get in the way.

Al continued on with breakfast. Piling up plates once they were done. By the time he turned back to Ro though, she'd left.

Al frowns softly. Ivan just shrugged. He'd been busy with the cubs. He grabs a few plates and goes off to look.

She had just vanished... She hadn't left the house, had she...? Al looks around the house, dropping off plates as he went. No one else had seen her either... Though Arthur was missing a handful of rabbits again...

Where did she go..? He'd searched nearly the entire house now! The muffins were getting cold..

Not much he could do about it if she was going to run off and sulk...

He tries the last few areas of the house.

...She must have left...

The only thing he did find were Arthur's missing rabbits. They'd hidden away in a spare room on their own little nest... Made from a shredded teddybear...

Al frowns at that. He rushed outside looking. There was no immediate sign of her and though the weather had been getting better, today looked like it promised rain...

He flaps up onto the roof looking further out. He never would have seen it, were it not for eagle's sight. Just the tiniest dot of red a little way out into the trees, about half way to the lake.

He took off after it. It was a good thing spring was in and not autumn or he wouldn't have stood a chance.

Ro had climbed as high up a tree as she could before curling into a ball on the branch. She just sat in silence, trembling.

Al landed lightly next to her.

Her head snapped up at the weight on the branch, tears streaming down her cheeks. She took one look at his wings and made a noise like heartbreak, burying back into her lap again.

Al frowns sadly. Trying to pull her into a hug. She pushed him away, pressing back into the tree, hugging herself instead. Al blinks softly. Eyes hurt.

She wouldn't even look at him, eyes trained downwards on the ground far below. He sighs getting a more stable position before folding his wings.

It was a while before she said anything, most of that time devoted to letting her her tears run their course. "...Why did you follow me..."

"I was worried.."

"Why...? I just take up space..."

"Ro.."

"I do!" she yelped, finally looking at him. "I-I'm not useful anymore and I just get in the way...!"

Al's frowns sadly, unsure what to say.

"I know you wanted to spend time with Ivan... But I took up his whole night... A-and this morning... And you don't need me anymore, cuz no one's sick and everyone has a partner, a-and I'm still just... Here... Just there... Just me..." she broke off, starting to cry again. She didn't know how to cope with all the emotions battling inside of her.

Al just pulls her in again.

She clung to him this time, hiccupping into his shoulder. Fairies could only feel one emotion at a time, sometimes two, bur she was caught in a whirlwind and half the things she felt, she didn't even know the name for. Guilt, envy, loneliness, greed... Hopelessness... She didn't know what she was meant to do.

Al held her close, trying to figure out a way to help.

All the while though, pulling in the back of his mind was the knowledge that Ivan and the cubs were waiting... His eggs could hatch at any moment and they might attach to the wrong person...

Ro was upset at what she had lost.. But did she really lose her powers..? He blinks at that thought. Her body changed shape with the potion.. Maybe her magic did as well? She just needed to learn a new way of reaching it.

If it was still in there, Arthur would be the one to help her find it. But should he get her hopes up? If it turned out she lost her magic with her wings...

But then again Iain had put Francis and Al's essences into it, perhaps she gained something it's place? Whether it be nation or spirit powers? It was worth a shot. If they could just give her something back from her old life...

Al scoops her up suddenly and flies back to the house. She yelped, clinging tightly. Al perched directly outside Arthur's window, clinging to the paneling and knocking on the glass. Ro hung on him like a limpet, terrified of falling.

Arthur pulled back the curtains and gasped, throwing the window open. "Are you insane?!"

Al just climbs inside firing off rapid sign language.

Arthur frowned, struggling to keep up. "Slow down!"

Al flinched sheepishly.

Arthur sigh, apologizing and signing. 'Again. Slowly.'

'Is it possible Ro still has magic? Could it have changed into something else like her body did?'

He stopped at that, a thoughtful frown developing. 'I hadn't thought... Perhaps. I'll have a look at her.'

Al smiles thankfully.

'I can't promise you anything though, bare that in mind,' Arthur smiled sadly.

Al nods.

He turned to Ro, smiling softly. "Come here honey. "

Al stood on the side nervously. Francis had to nudge her over before she would move. Arthur took her hands, rubbing her knuckles comfortingly.

Would it work?

Arthur held her there for a long time before frowning in confusion. 'I can feel something in there, but I haven't a clue what it is...'

Al hums softly.

Arthur came and pulled him aside, whispering. "From what I can sense, it's only small and heavily diluted with something that resonates with your magic... But it's not the same as you... I don't know..."

"Alright. I might be able to try something."

"Just be careful... I don't want either of you to get hurt..."

He smiles, taking Ro downstairs. _*Hey Matt? Could ya come down here?*_

_*Yeah, what's up?*_ Matt started down as soon as he was called, still limping slightly, but healing. Ro just stood, utterly confused. Al settles on the couch as he quickly filled Matt in.

_*So you plan to see if she has a spirit animal?*_

_*Yeah, I wanna tug it out and see what happens.*_ he grabs Ro's hand with his right and reached for Matt with his left.

_*...Explain it to her first, or you think it'd be better not to?*_

Al hums turning to her. "Ro, I'm gonna try something ok?"

"What is it...?" she shifted back from him uneasily.

"I had a thought, what if you really didn't lose your magic? It just changed with your body. Artie said there was something in there, but it was like my and Matt's powers. I wanna see if we can activate it and see what it is."

"Y-you mean..." her eyes lit up with painful hope. "Like how you do the bird thing...?"

"It might be."

Her little hands gripped his tightly. Al takes Matt's and Matt takes Ro's other. Matt gave his brother an uneasy look as Ro closed her eyes, biting her lip. Al sighs, trying to feel for the energy.

Just as Arthur had said, it was small and shut deep down, which probably explained why it hadn't shown up before. Al waited for Matt to join in before they pulled on it. The two of them effectively took a corner each and started coaxing it out.

Ro bit of a little whimper of discomfort as the pulling sensation hit her chest. As they tugged it grew a little.

The more they drew it out, the larger it expanded, but also the harder it got to pull and the more it seemed to hurt her.

Al frowns softly, pausing for a moment.

Matt gave him a worried look. _*I think we should stop_...* They nearly had it out, but if it hurt her...

Al was in agreement..

They let go of her magic and it snapped back to just a little larger than it's original size. She gasped, pulling out of their grip to clutch her chest.

Al sits rubbing her back.

She slowly caught her breath, disappointment filling her eyes when she looked up. "It's not meant to do that, is it...?"

"I'm sorry.."

She sighed and leaned into him, all hope dying. Al hugs her tight.

Matt rubbed her back, watching her sadly. _*It's there... It's right there and it's big, but it won't come out...*_

_*She's so upset.. Should we even try?*_

_*It was coming... Maybe we did something wrong? You said it was a little different from ours...?*_

_*Artie said it was diluted by spirit energy, but he couldn't tell what it really was..*_

_*She was Arthur's originally, maybe the other half is like him?*_

_*Maybe..*_

_*It'd be worth asking him to try too, before we give up on her.*_

_*Alright, take her and I'll go get him.*_

Matt nodded softly and coaxed her into his arms. Al takes off, soon returning with the weighed down Brit.

Arthur honestly looked ready to drop any second now. Running around after little girls really shouldn't be at the top of his list. Al planed to give him a break after.

Arthur settled into the couch with a soft groan, sighing once comfy.

"Ro? Poppet, don't look so glum," he smiled tenderly, bringing her out from Matt. "When you're ready, we'll try again."

She took a deep breath and gripped Arthur's hand, still holding Matt's. "M'ready..."

Al grips Matt's free hand and they try once more.

The twins began teasing the power out again, this time with Arthur soothing it, coaxing it into a shape. Ro shifted in discomfort, but it wasn't hurting her like last time.

They tugged and pulled, it was almost there!

It seemed to snag at the last moment though...

"Don't fight it," Arthur hummed softly. "If you don't let it out, you'll never know what you can do..."

Al glanced up to her. She was tense, trembling. The magic was making her feel odd inside and the unfamiliarity was making her close up anxiously.

He reached over gripping her shoulder gently. She looked up, eyes nervous. He smiles brightly.

His smile eased her just long enough for them to stretch out the last little bit, releasing the power trapped inside. She gasped softly, body glowing for just a moment.

They pull back watching anxiously.

She stared into space for a moment before blacking out.

Al reached worriedly. Matt had caught her, Arthur already fussing over her.

"She's ok right?"

"I think so..." he frowned. "She doesn't have a temperature, she's breathing alright... It must have just been a shock to her system..."

Al sighs sitting back. Matt held her protectively, Arthur petting her hair idly. "She should wake up rather soon. Her magic is stable. If there's an animal in there, you'll find it."

"Alright.. Well you ahead and take a nap or somethin, I'll rabbit sit for a while if you want." He'd heard them into the library though, he wanted to start keeping a closer eye on his eggs.

"I'm still missing two," he frowned softly. "I've not had chance tp look properly..."

"I know where they are.. I think that's why she ran off, they got ahold of teddy.."

"Oh dear..." Arthur stood up as quick as he could. "Where are they? I'll see if I can make a teddy rescue while I'm there."

"Second right from the bathroom."

He nodded and waddled off. Matt watched sadly. "She's not had the best of luck today, has she..."

"Nope.."

She groaned softly, starting to wake. The boys glanced over. She sat up, rubbing her head.

"Ro?"

"Yeah," she looked up at him, but her eyes were...

Al blinks. They had turned light brown?

She tilted her head at his look of confusion. "Al...?"

He glanced at Matt then back to her.

Matt shrugged, perplexed. _*Should I go ask dad?*_

_ *Well.. Maybe it's like when our eyes change colors?*_

_*But she's not morphed...*_

Al frowns. "Hey Ro stand up for a minute?"

She did so, thoroughly confused. They look her over. She looked just like herself, slender, petite, graceful, like a little bird.

Al hums softly. Well they didn't necessarily need to morph in order for their eyes to change.. It was just odd that they would shift on their own like that...

"Ro I want you to try something alright? Close your eyes and pretend that your flying. Imagine what it felt like when you still had wings."

She stared at him for a moment, starting to wonder if he'd simply lost his mind. One look in his eyes showed he was serious though... She closed her eyes, letting her thoughts float back.

The boys watched waiting.

It almost looked like nothing was going to happen when a set of little brown wings opened up on her back.

Al grins brightly turning to Matt. Matt was already beaming.

Ro opened her eyes, frowning in confusion at the sudden weight on her back. One look over her shoulder and she gasped in joyous disbelief.

Al chuckles pulling her outside.

She hummed happily as the breeze ruffled her feathers, shifting her wings to get used to how they felt. "They're a lot heavier than my old ones."

"Yeah there's a lot more flesh to bird wings."

She flapped them testingly. Al stepped back giving her room.

She flapped harder, trying to jump into the air. She managed a few feet before landing again, pouting. They were just a little too heavy for her delicate frame... Not that that was going to stop her.

"It takes practice, you might have to build up your muscles first."

She nodded softly, still trying to get off the ground. You had to admire her determination, but she could end up hurting herself if she abused the muscle too much...

He let her go for half an hour, insisting she rest then. He still owes Arthur that break.

She had managed to get her feet off the floor for five seconds - it was enough to get her giddy, but her back ached now. "Do these ones hide like yours do...?"

"They should, but then again it took me a while to control mine fully. Matt used to have problems changing his ears."

She giggled softly at that. "They're just so heavy..."

Al shrugs, there wasn't much they could do about that. He heads up to gather the rabbits in the library. Matt had gone back to his own offspring, so Ro slipped off to her room to rest her back for a while.

* * *

**For future refrence, this chapter was written after the completion of The Mad Doctor's Revenge, which explains the reason why Ro's new powers aren't mentioned in it.**


End file.
